My dangerous Russian
by xXtheseventhcharmXx
Summary: Rose's mother died in a car accident and now Rose moved from Montana to Baia to live with Lissa.What will happen when she meets the dangerous Russian player Dimitri Belikov?And what connection lies among him and her  lost parents?R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the first story I have ever written. Yeah, it's another RxD story but I hope you'll like it. Again sorry for grammar mistakes!**

**I don't own anything, Richelle Mead does.**

-Andre, no! I'm going to be late!-

He was running around the house with my school bag and I was chasing him. This was my first day in new school in Russia. I came here sometime in June. I've been living here for almost three months.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. I'm seventeen years old. I used to live in Montana. I used to attend St. Vladimir's academy. I was really comfortable there but when my best friend Lissa Dragomir moved to Russia because her father got a job there my world shattered. We were like sisters. They were like the family I never had. I had a mother actually. But that was before she died in a car accident. That was nearly four months ago, in May.

I was broken. I still am. First Lissa and now my mother. In fact she wasn't really a good mother. I don't know if she loved me but if she did she wasn't showing it. She would visit me at the academy occasionally. But it would often end with a fight. We just had different characters.

I never met my father. I didn't even know who he is. I only know he was from Turkey and that he has a really cool hair that I hered from him. My mother told me that he just couldn't be with us. She said he didn't want to bring us in some danger. I didn't know what to think about it.

When my mother died I contacted Lissa and told her what happened. She comforted me and told me that everything will be okay. I actually believed her. She always knew how to calm me.

I was suprised what happened next: her parents came to the academy and they talked to the principal Kirova. She is a bitch if you ask me. They told her that I'm still underage and that someone has to take care of me now that my mother is gone. They said they would be happy if they can take me to their home and that they already think of me a their child.

I was really touched. No matter how sad I was, it was a relief to me that I will get to live with Lissa again.

She lives in Russia in a little town called Baia. The house in which they live is pretty big – they are wealthy. Lissa lives with her parents and with her brother Andre. He's a year older than us and he's a senior. He'll go to college next year.

They were all very kind to me. I liked to make jokes with Andre. He was like a big brother to me. His parents are the most kindest people I have ever met. They think of me like I'm their own daughter.

They also have a room for training. Andre is a school athlete and he needs to train. I like to practice too. Everyone think that is weird or a girl but i know how to fight. I used to attend fighting classes when I was at the academy. Now when I'm not going to those classes anymore I still want to stay in good shape. I love to spar. Sometimes Andre an I practise together.

And now I was going to be late because of that same Andre who didn't want to give me my bag so I can get ready to school.

-Andre, come over here you stupid moron!-I shouted.

-Hey, you don't need to insult me!-he sounded like he was offended but I know this is all a joke to him.

When we reached the pool (yes, they also have a pool) Andre stopped so he wouldn't fell in the water. I finally caught him and I knocked him down to the flor. I took my bag from him and tried to get out from his grip but he was to strong and he wouldn't let me get out.

He started to tickle me. I couldn't stop laughing.

-Andre, stop…let me go!-

-What did you say earlier?-he asked still tickling me.

-I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said! Please stop!-

-That's more better Rosie.-he smiled.

-What did you call me?-I asked angrily. He knew I hate when people call me Rosemarie or Rosie. It's Rose!

He was just pretending. –What wrong did I say?-

-Oh, you…-

I failed to finish my sentence because his mother and Lissa came to see who was shouting.

-Oh, not you two again! I have more trouble with the two of you then I would have if I had ten children to take care of!- Mrs Dragomir said. Regardless to her words she was smiling. She had the same blond hair Lissa and Andre had.

They were all very pretty. Lissa had very skinny body, long straight hair and a cute little face. She was very gentle a caring. Andre was also very handsome. I used to call him my Pretty Boy.

Both Andre and I just smiled. We know she didn't mean it for real. We were always joking like that. They were all used to it.

-You two really should hurry or were gonna be late.-Lissa said in a motherly tone.

Andre chuckled. –You go Lissa, we'll come after you. After all it would be cool if Rosie got late on her first day, wouldn't it Rosie?-he asked me.

-Shut it, Pretty Boy.-I said glaring at him.

-And what if I won't Rosie?-

-Then I would be forced to kick your ass. We wouldn't want that, would we, Pretty Boy?- I saw he swallowed deeply. He knows I could kick his ass without any troubles.

-Are you sure Ros…-

He was cut of by Lissa.

-OK, that's enough you two! We're going to be late! And, Andre, you know I can't go without you because you're driving. Now come on or I'll be forced to drive your new Mazda RX-7. Now we we wouldn't want that, would we Pretty Boy?-she finished meaningly.

-No we wouldn't want that, come on Liss you know I'm just joking, right?-he looked scary. Every time when you mentioned him his new, expensive car he would go crazy. That car was his baby. I'm amazed he didn't gave it a name. Something like Bullet or Thunder.

I was laughing so hard my stomac hurt. Andre glared at me.

-You know you should get ready if you don't want to go on foot, Rosie.-he grined at me.

-Oh no you didn't call me…-

-Rose!-Mrs Dragomir and Lissa yelled.

…

We arrived to the school parking. Andre drove us to school after Lissa and Mrs Dragomir managed to seperate us.

I would have to remember that I need to wake up earlier tomorrow. I didn't have enough time for breakfast so I ate only two chocolate glazed doughnut and drank a glass of milk. I know people would think that's enough but hey, I can eat a lot.

When we came out of the car Lissa said she needs to hurry because she needs to talk to the professor that's teaching chemistry because of some book she needs.

-I'm sorry Rose but I won't be able to show you around. We came pretty late and if I can remind you it wasn't my fault so now you're on your own.-she said with apologizing look in her eyes.

-Oh, don't worry Liss, of course it wasn't your fault. It was Andre's fault so he will show me around while you're gone.-I said smiling at him evily.

-What…? But I need to find my friends. You know the people i hang out with?-He explained to me.

-I'm not retarded you know. You don't need to explain me like that.-

-Hey guys I need to go, see you later, bye.-Lissa said and went of living us alone.

-Okay, I'll shwo you around but only because you're smoking hot and because I wan't for you to met some people that I wouldn't want you to hang out with, okay?-he asked me looking me with worried eyes.

-I don't promise anything, but okay I'll listen to your advice. Are those people you're friends?-I retorted.

-Actually, they are.-

-Then why, are you ashamed of me or something?-I asked sounding a little bit of sad.

-No, of course not! Why would I be ashamed of you?-he said quickly. .It's just that are not safe for you and I don't want you to mess with them only because of your safety.-he explained.

-Okay, okay. I'll try to stay safe. But I don't make any promises.-I said while we were entering the school building.

-Thanks Rose. You know, you're actually a really good girl.-he said to me.

-I knew you love me since the first time we met.-I said looking him like I'm in love.

-Yeah baby, I knew that too.-sudenly a voice came from behind us. Three boys were walking toward us.

Andre smiled a greeted the guy in the middle who obviously said that. He had emerald eyes and brown hair. His body was well defined and muscled. He's very handsome. The other two guys were also handsome but not as much as the first one. What's with this school? I think I'm going to like it here.

Andre introduced us. –Hey Rose, this is Adrian Ivashkov, and over here is Jesse Zeklos and Mason Ashford.-Jesse had brown hair and brown eyes and Mason's hair was somehow orange but I liked him. He looked cute.

-Hey guys, this is Rosemarie Hathaway my little sister. –he joked. –She just came from America nearly three months ago and she's living with ous.

-Hey Rose.- Jesse and Mason said hello to me.

-Oh I would be happy to live with such a beautiful young lady. Andre you don't know how happy you are.-he said smirking at me. – I think I could sometimes sleep over at your's house mate.-he sugested.

I wanted to defend my honor. –I think that your thoughts are going the wrong way, don't you think, Adrian?-I asked him amused.

-Well I don't think that's true.-he said.

-Maybe you should think about it.-

-Maybe I will. You know you could help me thinking.-

-No, she couldn't.-Andre cut him of angrily. –Rose I should escort you to your first class or you'll be late.-he warned me.

-Okay, let's go. Bye guys.-I said to Mason and Jesse who stayed quiet while we were talking.

-Bye was good to meet you.-the three of them went off in some direction.

-You too, bye.-

Andre and I went in the other direction to my first class. He was quiet all the time.

-Hey Andre what was that about. Why were you so angry with Adrian?-I asked him when we reached the right classroom.

-Look…I just don't want you to have anything with him. He's a player and he'll just use you and then throw you away. I don't want that to happen to my little sister and you know you're like a sister to me Rose.-he explained looking me with worried eyes.

-Yes, I know but you also know that I know how to take care of my self so don't worry. If I have any problems I'll to my big brother and he'll help me.-I smiled to him.

-Yeah, he'll always be there for you.-

-Andre, thank you so much for everything.-I really loved him. He was a great support for me and I was very thankful for that.

-You don't have to thank me. That's why I'm here.-He hugged me.-Now go in there and show them who Rose Hathaway is.-

-You can count on it-

…

The day went well. I met some really cool people and they already thought of me as a friend. I met Eddie, Mia, Viktoria, Natalie and Christian. Lissa sat with them at the lunch and I joined them. They were all kind, especially Eddie and Viktoria. And I think that Christian has a thing for Lissa. They are looking each other all the time. I can't say he's ugly but definitely not my tipe. He has black hair and blue sparkling eyes. What combination is that? But it seems she likes it. I'll need to talk with her about that later.

It was good that this school was for children who spoke English because I wouldn't understand a word of Russian. I heard some kids speaking it. It sounds like a really cool language but I don't think I will learn it any time soon. Some children attending this school were also from Russia but they knew English because it's necessery for them to know it if they want to have a job i America when they finish college.

When the school was over i walked to Andre's car to meet him so we can go home. Lissa has extra hours of math because she needed to practise for some contest. When I came to Andre's car I saw he was with some guy. When I walked closer I saw he was really hot. Even more than Adrian.

He had brown, shoulder lenght hair, and eyes that had the color of chocolate. Through his T-shirt you could see muscles I have never seen. He was so well built. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

-Hey Rose this is my best mate, Dimitri Belikov. He's brother of Viktoria I think you met by now.-he said when I came to the car. –Dimitri, this is Rose.-

-Yeah, I know her. Hi, it's nice to meet you.-I said politely still amazed with his good looks.

-Hi.-he only said.-I saw he's checking me out.

At that moment something happened and when he looked me in the eyes we just couldn't stop looking at each other. I heard Andre saying something but we both ignored him. His eyes were so beautiful. I could drown in them. _This one is my tipe_, I thought. I hope this isn't one of Andre's friends _I'm not_ _supposed to hang out with_. Unfortunately all my hopes were gone quickly.

-Hey Rose, I'm talking to you!-Andre said angry waving with his hand in front of my face. I don't know what happened. Like I was in some kind of a trance and now I finally woke up.

-Um…sorry what were you saying?-I asked totally mixed. I averted my look from Dimitri to Andre. Andre really looked pissed off.

-I said that now that I introduced you we could finally go home.-he said warning me with his look. I don't know why but I don't think I have permission to hang out with Dimitri.

-Okay, okay you don't need to be angry Pretty Boy.-now I was pissed off. I looked at Dimitri and he had a smirk on his face.

-Yeah Andre, don't be so harsh with little _Rosie_.-he said. He was still grinning at me evily. This was obviously entertaining him. Great. But I still noticed his Russian accent. It was really sexy.

-Wipe that smile off your face or I'll wipe it for you. And don't you ever call me Rosie in your entire life or I'll be forced to kick your ass.-now I was smiling.

-Well maybe you'll have a chance to show me that. Andre told me that you like to fight. Maybe you should join to the school club. They have trainings twice a week. I'm sure they will be happy if such a beautiful girl joins them-he said. Adrian already told me today I was a beautiful girl but when it came from Dimitri's mouth I kind of thought he really means it.

-Well maybe I'll do that.-I said, my voice cold while saying it. He was starting to act like a jerk. Handsome, but still a jerk.

-Andre was determined to break our conversation. –Hey mate we need to go. See you tonight.-

-Yeah, sure, bye.-Dimitri's response was.

Andre and I got in the car and while Andre was driving out of the parking lot I saw Dimitri entering in the car. He surely had an expensive car. It was Acura NSX in black color. I like the car. I like driving fast. I have my licence but I actually never drive because it's not necessery and because Andre would never let me sit behind the veel of his car. Mr Dragomir maybe would, in his Mercedes.

While Andre was driving I asked him what was that with Dimitri.

-Rose listen he is one of the guys you're not supposed to hang out with. You can be…oh, I don't know…friends but nothing more, okay?-he looked really upset.

-Look Andre, I know how to take care of myself. Besides I would never go near that kind of jerk. I can't believe how can you hang out with him.-

-He's not that bad. At least not with me. He's the best friend I could possibly want and I know he'll always watch my back.-

-Watch your back? In what way?-I was confused.

He looked caught. –In…several ways. But that doesn't matter. What matter is that he is an okay guy…but I still don't want you near him.-

I was thinking about that. I don't think he said me the whole truth but I left it for later.

-Okay I'll trust you on your words. What did you mean with that 'see you tonight'?-I asked curiously.

-He's gonna come tonight to our house before dinner so we can hang out.-he explained.

-Oh, how great.-I said sarcastically while he parked the car in front of the house.

-You don't have to worry about anything cause he's my friend not yours. And…I need to warn you he's a player but he has a girlfriend, Tasha.-

-Don't worry I'll be nice.-I calmed him. _Maybe._

Handsome, a player and a jerk and he also has a girlfriend.

Man, I hope he will not stay for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi! This is the second chapter. I hope you'll liked it. Thank you for all your reviews and all your advices.

I don't own anything Richelle Mead does.

I hate homework. I think it's a waste of time. First day and they already have the need to torture us. That's not fair. But the homework's not the problem.

The real problem is…that I have to attend _Russian classes _too because this is also a _Russian school_. Like I've said before: no way I'm able to learn Russian that fast. This is my third year of highschool. The others have been learning Russian for three years. Whe I asked the teacher named Stan Alto for some help he just said that I need to _catch up with others. _Like that's easy. I didn't understand a word of today's class and it's only the first one. I can say I already hate the teacher.

But attending Russian classes isn't the real problem either.

The thing is that I don't have anything to distract me in thinking about my mother. I hate that. I just have the need to cry as much as possible or I just want to fall asleep and wake up in some other life.

Janine Hathaway wasn't really a good mother. We rarelly saw each other but still…she was _my_ mother and no matter what I loved her. She was the only person I had blood connection with. And she was dead.

The day she died she was going home. She came to visit me at the academy but only because it was on her way: she needed to talk to the headmastress Kirova. I don't know about what but I know we had an argue and then she went home. She wasn't driving. She had a driver. The driver lost control of her car and the car landed off the bridge.

Lissas parents organized a funeral two days later. I was in my room all the time, crying. I felt awful. My mum and I weren't in good relations when she died. I didn't even want to see the body to confirm that it was her. Mrs Dragomir did that. I was very thankful for that.

While I was thinking about all that mess in my head one single tear sliped from my eye. I wipe it away. I need to be strong or they'll send to a psychologist like they did the last time after the car accident.

I didn't want to think about that any more so I went to the kitchen to see if Ms. Dragomir needs any help with dinner. I didn't really know how to cook but I know some basic things.

Ms. Dragomir was cutting some vegetables standing with her back to me. She was such a wonderful woman. She was like a second mother to me.

,,Hey Rose.'' She said hello without turning around.

,,Hi…how did you know it was me?'' I asked confused.

She turned around and smiled. ,, I knew it was you because I smelled your perfume.''

,,Oh…I didn't know it was that strong.''

,,Oh don't worry, it's not too strong.'' She reasured me. ,,I like it. It smells like…roses. Am I right?''

,,Yeah, you're right. I got it for Christmas…from my mother.''

Ms. Dragomir looked at me worried. ,,Oh Rose you know it's not your fault she died.''

,,I know but still…the last thing we did together was arguing. I just…feel guilty.'' The tears just started to spill. I began to sob. I needed to get rid of the pain. She came to me and hugged me.

,,Oh Rose. Please, honey don't cry. You mustn't think like that. Everything will be okay. Don't worry. I'm here.'' She was comforting me and she suceed.

,,I'm sorry because of this. I don't want to create problems to you, Ms Dragomir.'' I wiped the rest of the tears.

,,Rose, you'll never be a problem to me. You have a family here in Russia, be sure of that.''

I finally smiled. ,,Yeah, I know. Thank you.'' I had no idea how this is really truth.

,,Do you need any help with dinner?'' I asked her.

,,Oh, no it's almost over, thank you. You can set the table.''

,,Okay, I will.'' I said jumping to my feet.

,,But you have to set the cutlery for six people.''

,,Why for six? Are we having guests?'' I asked confused.

,,Dimitri came two hours ago. He's is Andre's room. I invited him to stay at dinner.'' She explained.

,,Oh, yes. I forgot that he was coming.''

After half an hour the dinner was cooked and Lissa came to kitchen. She has been sleeping since she came from school. Mrs. Dragomir also came from work.

,,Rose, could you please tell the boys that the dinner is over so they can come downstairs?'' Ms. Dragomir she asked me.

,,Yes, of course.''

I went upstairs to Andre's room. I heard the two of them talking.

I wanted to knock but I heard my name so I tried to listen through the door.

Andre was saying something.

,,…Rose is really tough, but I still see that she is suffering.''

,,She thinks she lost her mother, who wouldn't be broken and sad?'' Dimitri asked like it's something obvious.

_I think I lost my mother?_ I _know _I lost her. That's why I came to live _here_.

,,I wonder what will Abe do with her?'' Dimitri continued thoughtfully.

Omg, who's Abe and what does he want _to do_ with me? I was so confused.

,,I don't know. He just wants to find out who's threating to him and while he is working on that we need to keep her safe.''Andre said seriously. ,,Dimitri she's really good person and she's like a little sister to me. Could you…''

He was cut off by Dimitri. ,,Yeah don't worry. I'll take care of it. You know I take my job very seriously.'' he chuckled.

_His jo__b?_

Andre chuckled too. ,,Yeah, I know. But please, don't try anything with her.''

,,You know I won't. I'm not that kind of a man.''Dimitri reassured him.

I decided that their little conversation about me is over because they started talking abou something else so I knocked.

,,Come in.'' I heard Andre say.

I entered his room. Andre was lying on his bed and Dimitri sitting on chair near the computer table. When I entered I saw they exchanged glances. Interesting.

,,What's up Rose?'' Andre asked carefully.

,,Your mum asked me to tell you that dinner is over.'' I said blankly acting like I didn't hear their conversation.

,,Okay we'll come right away.''

I went to the dining room and sat at the table with others. After a couple minutes Dimitri and Andre joined us. Andre sat down across from me and Dimitri sat on my left.

We all ate in silence. A couple of times Mrs. Dragomir asked us something about school.

Some time passed by and then I felt someone's hand on mine under the table. It was Dimitri. I tried to ignore him the whole time but that was impossible now.

I just moved my hand but then his fell on my thigh. That didn't disturb him because he found my hand again. I looked at him. He was having a smirk on his face. This was going on my nerves. I looked around. No one else noticed anything.

I put both of my hands on the table. He just left his hand on my thigh. I tried to push it away but he was too strong. It stayed there the whole dinner.

Till the end of the dinner no one said anything I just glared a couple of times at Andre. He just smiled at me. My thigh was now overheated.

After all ate their food I said I will wash the dishes and I finally got rid of Dimitri's hand. While I was doing it I heard footsteps behind me. Oh, great. It was Dimitri.

,,I know you heard it.'' He stated.

I froze. I acted like I don't know what he was talking about. But I most certainly did. ,,I have no idea what you're talking about.''

He chuckled. ,,Oh please, don't pretend. I know you heard the conversation between me and Andre.''

I became angry. I turned around to face him. ,,And what if I did? What do you have to say about it?''

,,Everything you heard you can forget about it.''He said, his voice cold.

,,Oh yeah? And why is that?'' I aked pissed off.

,,Because everything you heard is just a lie.''

I was confused. ,,What do you mean?''

,,I knew you were listening so I acted the whole conversation.''

,,You're lying!'' I accused him.

,,Think what you want.'' Still cold.

,,Then who is that man you mentioned? The one named Abe? And what the hell does he have to do with me? What do you have to do with me?'' Oh man, I was really angry.

,,I think you're confused Rose. Maybe you should go to bed earlier. It seems like you're imagining things.'' Yeah I'm imagining me punching him in the face.

,,I'm telling the truth and you know it!''

,,Rose I really think you're tired.'' With those words he exited the kitchen.

What a jerk! I hate him! I'm _imaginating things_? I think he's really crazy.

Who is Abe? What does he have to do with me? And why did they said I _think _my mother is dead?

To many complicated questions I didn't have answer to. Maybe I should go to bed earlier.

…

When I woke up the next day I got ready for school. Again Andre drove me and Lissa.

The Russian jerk was nowhere to be seen. I liked that but I still couldn't forget about everything that happened last night.

The last class I had Russian. Again, I didn't understand a word of it. When the bell rang I took my stuff and I wanted to get out of the clasroom but then I heard Alto calling me.

,,Rosemarie, please stay a little. I need to talk to you.''

I returned to his desk. ,,What do you need to talk about?'' I asked. I really didn't like him. He was just an old man who liked to torture his students.

,,You said that you need help in learning Russian?'' He asked me.

I didn't want him to think I'm helpless. ,,I did…but I think I'll find a way…''

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because he cut me off. ,,That won't be necessary because I find someone who will give you instructions.''

,,And who will that be?''I asked.

,,Me.'' Cold Russian accented voice behind me said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. Hope you'll like it. Thak you for all your wonderful reviews. They help me to continue writing.

I don't own anything Richelle Mead does.

I could not believe. This is not happening. I can't believe what I'm hearing. It couldn't be his voice. There are more Russian children in this school, aren't there? This is not him. I turned around.

Yep, it's him.

I was confused. ,,What do you mean?'' I asked Stan.

,,Why are you confused Miss Hathaway?'' He asked smiling evily. ,,Mr. Belikov will be giving you instructions in Russian.''

,,But…why he?''

,,Because he is a senior and he also comes from Russia so he is the best for this job, don't you think Rosemarie?''

,,Rosemarie I really think I'm the best person for this. I'd love to teach you everything I know.'' Dimitri was also smiling but his smile was sexy and provocating.

Sudenly I wanted to have fun. I just ignored Stan.

,,Do I hear a double meaning in your words, Dimitri?'' I asked flirtatiously. I gave him my man eater smile. I started walking towards him.

,,Maybe. Do you want for my words to have a double meaning?'' He was obviously following my game.

,,Maybe.''I was now provocing him. ,,Do you want me to show you how good I can be?'' We were very close now. I could smell his aftershave. Omg, he has beautiful chocolate eyes.

He didn't know what was expecting him. ,,Well, I'd love that.'' He said those words quietly.

,,Well…you better don't cause I don't know how to be good.'' I made sure that Alto doesn't hear my last words. After that I made my way pass him, opened the door and walked out the classroom. The last I heard were Stan's words:

,,Don't forget your instructions Ms. Hathaway!'' I could almost smell his satisfaction. Jerk.

I was going to parking lot when I heard a voice calling me.

,,Hey, are you Rosemarie Hathaway?''

I turned around and saw one one of the teachers looking at me. I didn't know what her subject was. She looked like she was in early fifties and her was gray a little. Still, she looked very tough.

,,Yes, I'm Rose.'' I hate people calling me Rosemarie.

,,Rose.'' She corrected herself. ,, I'm Alberta Petrov. Do you know, Rose, that I'm teaching fighting classes?'' She asked me.

,,Oh…no I didn't know.''

,,Yes, I am and I was wondering would you like to come to my classes we have them twice a week, on Wednesday and Friday. I read your school report from St. Vladimir's academy and it says you were one of the best. It would be shame for you to not stay in condition.'' She was very polite and kind. I liked her.

,,Actually I'm training at home but I'd like to come to your classes.'' She smiled to me and I returned the smile.

,,That would be great. Ok then, see you tomorrow in the gym after the last class.''

,,Ok, I'll be there!'' She went off in some direction.

I got outside and Andre was waiting me by his car. Luckily, his best friend was nowhere in sight.

,,Hey Rose.'' He greeted me.

,,Hey, sorry I was late prof. Petrov held me back.''

,,Oh no problem, I just got here I was talking to Dimitri but then he went off.'' He said to me.

,,Oh, great.'' My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

He looked at me thoughtfully. ,,What did Alberta need from you?''

,,She asked me if I wanted to come to her fighting classes and I said yes.''

,,How did she know that you know how to fight?'' He asked me curiously.

,,She read it from my school report from Montana.'' I answerd. Andre chuckled.

,,Yeah, of course she did.''

,,What's so funny?'' I asked confused.

,,Nothing, I just remembered something. So now were only waiting for Liss to show up…''

,,Now you're not. I'm right here.'' We turned around and saw her approaching the car.

,,Hey Liss what took you so long?'' asked Andre.

,,Er…I needed to do something in the library.'' She flushed. I looked at Andre. He obviously didn't notice it. Oh, he's such a guy. But I noticed it. She was hiding something from us.

I waited for Andre to be in the car and then I whispered to her: ,,We'll talk about this later.'' She looked at me still flushed.

,,About what?'' She asked.

,,About your 'thing' in the library.''

,,Honestly, are you two planning to get in the car till Christmas?'Andre said angry. Me and Lissa entered the car. ,,You can talk later.''

,,Oh, don't worry we will.'' I said. Lissa looked at me warningly.

I asume that this 'thing' has something to do with Christian. I think it's time for me and her to have a girl talk.

We got home. We got out of the car. In fact Lissa me and Andre got out of the car-Lissa ran to her room. I followed her. I said hello to Mrs. Dragomir and then went to Lissas room. Her door was closed. I knocked.

,,Come in.'' I heard her say.

,,Hey.'' I entered and that she was lying on her bed waiting for me probably.

I sat on the bed next to her. We were quiet for couple of minutes and she obviously couldn't make it and she blurted out:

,,Christian asked me out on Saturday.''

,,What?'' I was shocked. Not because he asked her out, I expected something like that, but because she didn't told me! ,,And why the hell didn't you tell me?''

,,I didn't know either! He asked me after the last class, that's why I was late! I would've told you right away but Andre was there.'' She explained. ,,Please don't be mad at me!'' she pleaded.

,,Don't worry, I'm not. I just thought that you aren't telling me things about you I mean…I'm your best friend.'' I said.

,,No, no,no it's not that it's just I didn't want to sufocate you with my problems and lately you weren't really yourself I mean…'' She didn't finish her sentence but I know what she meant to say.

Rose Hathaway was always in the center, Everyone's atention was on me and I liked to have fun and I liked going to parties and I also liked drinking but after Lissa left I was really sad but I still had some other friends and I managed to get over it. But when my mum died I was broken. I felt like I was alone in the whole world. She was the only parent I had and then she was just…gone.

I wasn't acting like me anymore. I didn't want to have fun all the time anymore. I stopped talking to anyone even to Lissa. In the last couple of weeks I was better but still…that wasn't it.

,,Look Lissa I know we hadn't really spoken lately it's just…I don't know how to be the Rose I was! I just don't know, okay!''I yelled and jumped of the bed. I don't know why but I was mad. It wasn't Lissa's fault but I was angry because I couldn't get the old me back and that was killing me! I can't pretend I'm happy because then I just get more sad and miserable! Tears just started to slip from my eyes.

Lissa came to me and said: ,,Rose I know you need time but…I really need my friend back. The one that understood me every time we spoke. The one that was always protecting me and was reckless, fun and drunk a lot of times.''

,,So are you saying…that I should get drunk?''

She smiled to me. ,,See? That's the Rose I knew. You're the only person in the world that can make jokes in moments like this. Remeber how we met?'' Now she was crying too.

I returned the smile. ,,Yeah I do.''

Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten, when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons. Forcing five-year-olds to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was beyond cruel, and we'd-or rather, I'd- responded appropriately. I chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. I hadn't known what those words meant, but I'd known how to hit a moving target. Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since.

,,Liss…I'm sorry for…everything.''

,,Shh…'' She hugged me and I calmed down. Then we heard someone knocking. ,,Come in.'' She said still hugging me.

The person that came in was the last person in the world that I wanted to see. Stupid Dimitri.

,,Hey sorry to disturb but do you know where Andre is? I can't find him.''

,,I think he went to swim a little.'' Lissa answered.

,,Okay thanks.'' He wanted to go but then he realised that I was crying and he stopped dead in his tracks. I wiped the rest of the tears away. He said nothing, he just looked at me like this was the first time he saw me. I couldn't help but to stare in those beautiful chocolate eyes. It's like I melted in them.

Suddenly Lissa coughed. I was forget she was there. Like I was in a trance. ,,Do you need anything else,Dimitri?'' She asked.

,,Oh no, thanks for helping I…er…I gotta go. By.''He exited the room not taking his look off me. I must've looked like hell after all the crying.

,,What was that?''Lissa asked me.

,,What do you mean?'' I asked confused.

,,When he saw you he couldn't take his eyes off you. Neither could you.''

,,I didn't notice anything.''I said innocent.

,,You know what I think? I think you're hiding something from me.''

_How did she kno__w? _I was frightened that she knows something about the conversation I heard between Andre and Dimitri but I saw her smiling mischievously.

I smiled to her. ,,I don't know what you're talking about.''

The rest of the day we spend talking to each other and trying some clothes on and stuff like that. We did everything we did when we were back at the academy before all off this shit happen.

I liked that. But still when I went to bed I still had a nightmare of my mother diying because of me.

…

When I woke up the next day I remembered that today's my first fighting class. When we made it to the parking lot, Andre parked on his usual place next to Dimitri's car. I think they had the most fast and the most expensive cars in the whole town.

At first I didn't notice but then I realized that Dimitri is staning by his car and that he has some girl all over him. She had slim tall body without any curves, long black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Andre said hello to them. ,,Hey Dimitri. Tasha.'' He just noded his head. ,,I'd like to met you…Rose this is Tasha, Tasha this is Rose.'' He introduced us.

,,Hi it's nice to meet you.''Not. She looked like she wants to dig my eyes out.

,,Hey…so you're the famous Rose? I'm Tasha Dimitri's girlfriend. I'm sure he told you a lot about me.'' Yeah, you wish. Wow, aren't we a little conceited, I thought. Well, your dreams are over bitch.

,,Actually, he didn't say a word about you.'' I said my voice cold.

That wiped the smile off her face. ,,Whatever.'' She said. ,,I just hope you'll fit in Rose and that you'll hang out with the right people.'' Her voice was also cold.

,,Oh, don't worry, I was borned for that and about hanging with the right people…they said to me that I shouldn't mix with those sluts that are sitting at the table next to the window at the lunch.'' I saw her sitting at that table. Oh boy I was mean and I liked that.

Andre coughed to cover his smile. Obviously he didn't like Tasha. I understood him completely. She was an ugly bitch.

Tasha now looked like she is able to kill me.

Dimitri just looked at me and said nothing. He didn't even defend her and she was his girlfriend. Ha, suck that bitch.

Lissa pulled my hand and we started to walk to the school entrance. Andre joined us. I heard him say: ,,See you later, mate.''

I also heard Tasha yelling at Dimitri. ,,Why the hell didn't you defend me? She was insulting me and you said nothing!''

I chuckled evily.

,,Hey Rose, that was great.'' Andre said. Lissa smiled.

,,Thanks. Don't you like Tasha?''

,,Are you crazy. She's so...bitchy. I don't even know why is Dimitri dating her.'' He said.

…

After my last class,which was horrible may I say, I went to the gym. I changed in to the sports bra and some shorts.

I entered the gym and saw that the most of the students were already there. I saw Alberta approaching.

,,Hi Rose, I'm realy glad you came.'' She said it so sincerely that I really trusted her.

,,Me to I said.

I warmed up. Then she said that we will spar so she can see are we good or bad. ,,So, who wants to take the first fight?'' Alberta asked.

Everyone was quiet. I stepped on to the mats and said ,,I will.''I realized I was the only girl in the whole class.

,,Okay who wants fight with Rose?''

I saw that all eyes were on me, checking me out. I had top admit that I really had skinny but curveous body.

,,I will.'' A voice said. I saw that Adrrian stepped on to the mats. He was smirking at me. He obviously thought this was going to be easy. Oh man, he was totally wrong.

,,Okay then, spar!''Alberta said.

We got in to fighting stances and started circling around each other. I saw he wasn't going to start a fight so I did. I went with my my right fist to his chin buthe blocked me. I was throwing punches but he was blocking me and not atacking hoping I was going to get tired.

I pretended like I was going to hit him with my right fist but I hit him with my left and he got distracted. Then I did round kick with my leg and hit him in his most painful, okay second most painful place: kidneys. He fell to the floor and I said breathing heavily: ,,Dead.''

Everyone started clapping. I realized thy didn't expected this from a girl.

,,Rose that was great!'' Alberta complimented. I helped Adrian to get on his legs.

,,Good fight, Ivashkov.'' I said to him. He noded his head. He didn't know what to say and I understood him. He was just beaten by a girl.

I saw that Andre and Lissa were at the back of the gym and they were also clapping. I smiled at them. Andre started to whistle with his fingers.

,,So does anyone want to take take the next fight with Rose?'' Again Alberta asked. Silence, and then…

,,I will.'' I heard Russian accented voice.

I turned around and saw Dimitri approaching.

I didn't know he was in this class.

The crowd was cheering.

I heard him whisper coldly: ,,Surprised to see me here, Rose?''

,,Not at all Dimitri.'' My voice was cold too. ,,I would like to kick your ass.''

,,Whatever you say, Rose.''

Suddenly, I had that good, old will to start a fight.

,,Bring it on.'' I said. Somwhere in the back up I heard Alberta saying us that we can start the fight but I ignored her. I ignored everything. It was just me and him.

I hope he's ready because Rose Hathaway is back.

Sorry I wasn't able to update it was my birthday yesterday. Review.

xXtheseventhcharmXx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I tried to post it asap. I hope you'll like it!

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.

I don't own anything Richelle Mead does.

He was good. Great, actually. I have to admit it wasn't easy to fight against him. He was taller than me and stronger. My advantage was speed. My moves were really fast.

But damn, he was awesome.

The moment we started circling each other I knew this is not going to be an easy fight. The way he walked…I could see experience in his moves. He looked like a god. Like a true, strong and handsome Russian god.

We were looking ourselves in the eyes. I saw that he wasn't going to do the first move but neither did I. He was hoping it'll be boring for me to wait but I didn't surrender.

He smiled at me. It was that sexy smile that suited him the most. He was so beautiful that I nearly melted right there.

So beautiful that I got distracted.

While I was thinking about his smile he lunged forward and tried to kick me with his leg but I blocked him. Thank God I was fast or it would hurt like hell. Without second thought he tried to hit me again: first with his left then with his right fist. I blocked them both.

,,Not bad.'' I heard him whispering.

,,That was just the beggining.'' I retorted. ,,You're playing dirty.'' I was reffering ti his smile.

,,It's not my fault you're so susceptible to my smile. Besides, in love and war everything is granted.''

,,And what are we talking here about?'' I asked.

,,War.'' he said and started the fight again.

We kicked and blocked some punches, we got and gave some punches.

Then suddenly I returned to past in my thoughts.

I remembered one time when I was practicing sparing like now, some man came with my mother to the gym. I was about thirteen years old, nearly fourteen. Of course I kicked my opponent's ass. I have been talented since I was a kid. That's also a way to get rid off the usual frustrations.

My mother and that man came to me and they congratulated me.

I remember that the man was really strangely dressed. He had an golden earing and brown, almost black hair. He also wore a funny shawl around his neck: I think it was yellow. From the look of his coat I realized he was rich. Very rich.

,,Hey Rose.'' he said to me.

,,Hello.'' I responded. I didn't know who this man is.

,,That was a really good fight. I'm Abe by the way. Abe Mazur.''

,,Abe…'' I whispered subconsciously.

I returned to the present.

I realized that I was lostin thoughts and that Dimitri is going to win. I wonder why he didn't already. But he also had a confused look on his face. I didn't know why but I knew I have to win.

I tried to fake a punch with my left fist but instead I hit him with right. H e stumbled and fell to the mats. I straddled him but he was stronger and before I could pronounce him dead, he flipped us over so he was on top now. He took both of my hands and put them above my head. Fuck.

Then I realized in what position we are. He was practicly lying on meand I didn't bother. Let's not mention other thirdy students watching us and clapping.

We were both really sweaty. No wonder-the fight surely lasted at least fifteen minutes, maybe even more.

But I ignored everything. For a moment he was the only one that existed in the world for me. That eyes, and oh those lips. He looked like a god. In that moment I wasn't afarid of anything.

He started to lean in. Our faces were only inches away. _He will kiss me _, I thought.

Right in that moment when his lips should've touched mine…he just passed next to my lips and whispered in my ear:

,,Dead.''

I shivered from his hot breath. I sould smell his aftershave. It smelled great.

Oh my God! What is happening to me? I was thinking he will kiss me. I'm so stupid. Thank God he didn't! I would've probably throw up in front of everyone.

He got on his feet and offered me his hand to help me get up too. I didn't took it. I don't need his help. I stood on my feet.

I heard Alberta saying: ,,Ok, that's it for today, see you on Friday, same time.'' Everyone started to go away. She was smiling at us. ,,Dimitri, Rose! That was great! I think everyone enjoyed! That was a great class to begin this year with.'' She went off.

Now in the gym were only me, Dimitri, Lissa and Andre. Those two were approaching us.

,,We need to talk.'' Dimitri muttered to me. Suddenly I remembered what distracted me from the fight. Abe. And Dimitri's godness. But mostly Abe. I think so.

,,No, we don't.'' I wanted to walk away but he caught me by my wrist.

,,We will.'' he ordered me.

,,Yeah whatever.'' I said and walked off.

…

DPOV

Wow. She was good. Really, really good. I don't know who taught her to fight like that. I think she's a natural talent. No wonder, with Zmey as her father.

She blocked most of my punches. She was fast. Her only problem is that she easily gets distracted.

I noticed that she is somwhere else again. I didn't use all my force while punching so she wouldn't get hurt. She looked like she was remembering something. I heard her whisper something.

,,Abe…''

_What? _Did she just say _Abe?_ I knew I have to finish this fight soon. My most directly order was to take care that she doesn't find out that Abe is her father or she would do something stupid and we don't want that.

She faked her punch and suceed: I fell to the mats and she straddled me.

Thanks to my strength I flipped us over. I took her hands with mine and put them above her head. It's over.

I was breathing heavily. We were also sweating a lot. But she still smelled excellent. I loved her perfume. It smelled like roses. It suited her.

I realized that I was still straddling her. I was practicly lying on her. Well, I didn't hear her complaining. It obviously didn't bother her. Interesting.

I looked at those beautiful brown eyes and realized how beautiful and amazing she really is. I didn't actually notice that before. It's probably because all the girls here were the same: some stupid sluts. I didn't even have time for girlfriends since I've worked for Abe. I'm with Tasha just so other girls won't bore me all the time. But when I looked at her now I realized that she is different. She is full of fierceness and loyalty. She is also beautiful, kind…well not to me. And sad. Because of her mother, I suppose. I don't know why but I wished I can take that pain fro her eyes.

Without thinking I started to lean in. I ignored everything and everyone and just thought how it would be to kiss her. She had beautiful red lips. I wanted to touch her hair to see if it is like silk. It surely looked like silk.

Our lips were only centimeters distanced. If one of us moved we would kiss each other. I saw in her eyes that she wanted it too.

I was just going to press my lips to hers when I realized what I was doing. Okay, I'm crazy for sure. This is _Abe Mazur's _daughter. I can't do this. I don't even feel anything for her. My job is only to protect her, not to hook up with her. But I had to admit-it was tempting.

Instead of kissing her I moved my lips to her ear and said:

,,Dead.'' I felt her shiver at that.

I got up from the mats. I offered her my hand but she didn't take it. I don't know why but it hurt me. Oh, come on Dimitri, who cares about her?

,,Ok, that's it for today, see you on Friday, same time.'' I heard Alberta saying. ,,Dimitri, Rose! That was great! I think everyone enjoyed!'' Who wouldn't. The fight lasted more than fifteen minutes. I've never had that long fight before. ,,That was a great class to begin this year with.''

I saw that Andre and Lissa were the only one left except me and Rose and that they were approaching us.

,,We need to talk.'' I muttered to her. I know she knows something about Abe.

,,No, we don't.'' She wanted to walk away but I caught her by her wrist. Feeling of her warm skin on mine felt good.

,,We will.'' I ordered to her.

,,Yeah, whatever.'' She said and walked off.

I saw protecting her wasn't going to be an easy task.

Review.

xXtheseventhcharmXx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews, they are helping me in writing more. This is the fifth chapter, hope you'll like it! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

I'm sorry if you're confused about Dimitri working for Abe or something-it's part of the story. But Rose doesn't know a lot about Dimitri and you'll have to find everything out along with her. I'll try to not disappoint you!

I don't own anything Richelle Mead does.

,,I like that pink one better. It goes with your eyes.''

,,Yeah, I think so too. I'll wear that one then.''

It was Saturday. Me and Lissa were in her bedroom choosing clothes she will wear tonight at her date with Christian.

We couldn't decide between the black and the pink dress. They were both beautiful: thight with thin straps, going to mid thigh.

This was the first time I was doing something like this in a while. Before, Lissa and me used to go shopping together and buy clothes and makeup. Everyone knew: if they wanted a party they called Rose Hathaway.

Now when I rememberd those moments I feel the need to be that Rose again, I just don't know how. That was the biggest problem.

This past two days have passed surprisingly fast. I didn't talk to Dimitri since our little fight, probably because he didn't show up in school. I didn't know where he was. Not that I care.

,,Rose? Are you here with me?'' Lissa's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

,,Yeah, sure. What were you saying?'' I asked.

,,I wasn't saying anything but I have to say that I'm worried about you Rose.''

,,You don't need to be worried Liss. Just go there and have fun with Christian. Forget about me.'' I smiled to her reassuringly.

,,Rose, before…you liked to hang out with boys and you know pretty well that they were all totally into you.'' She said it like it's something obvious.

,,What are you trying to say?'' I knew pretty well what she meant.

,,I'm just trying to say that maybe you should try things with someone. It's been a while since you've had a boyfriend.''

,,I know Liss but I don't really want a relationship right now. Besides, no one's interested in me and neither am I.''

,,Are you sure you're not?'' she asked me.

,,Yeah, why?'' Confused, again.

,,It looked like you two are going to kiss the other day.''

Was it that _obvious?_

,,Who?''

,,Oh Rose, please don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about! You and Dimitri! After he won the fight it looked like you two are going to have a makeout session.''

,,He's not my tipe.''I took the rest of her clothes and started to put them in to her closet. I turnedmy bck to her.

,,Not your tipe?'' She laughed but an unhappy laugh. ,,Yeah, you're right: big, tall, muscular and handsome guys were never really your tipe.'' she finished sarcastically.

,,Ok, Lissa just let it go!'' I turned around. ,,Stop bugging me about that. I'm not that girl anymore. Guys aren't looking at me like that anymore1'' I was pissed off now. I don't need some asshole controling my life.

I realized I was too rough with Lissa. ,,I'm sorry Liss I just don't think I'm ready for that yet.''

,,No, I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy. You were always there for me when I needed you. Now I want to be there for you.''

,,I know. Thanks about worrying about me.'' I hugged her to show how thankful I was.

,,And I think you need to know that guys still look at you that way.I heard the other day that Mason, Jesse and Adrian were talking about you. And when I came to the girls bathroom the girls there were also talking about you. I think that they are all scared that you'll take someone's boyfriend. I mean, you sure are capable of something like that.'' she looked at me, from upside down.

I chuckled. ,,Do you remember all those parties we've been to?''

She laughed. ,,Of course I do. I think you broke all the school rules that existed.''

,,Yeah, probably.'' I admitted.

,,You were a real bitch sometimes, you know?''

,,Thanks a lot.'' I said sarcastically.

,,You know what I mean.''

,,Actually, I do.''

,,You were always the reckless one, the one that'll start the fight in front of everyone.''

,,Someone needed to be reckless. You were always a good girl. Gentle. Sweet. Innocent.'' I said.

,,Yeah that's 'cause you were the sexy bitch in little black dresses.'' she smiled at that.

,,Yeah, I miss those outfits.''

Lissa suddenly went to her bed and picked up the black dress. ,,Here, take this one. It's too sexy for me. After all, I'm too sweet and innocent for this kind of dress.''

,,Thanks, the dress is beautiful but I don't think I'll need a dress anytime in the close future.'' I admitted.

,,Oh, just take it.'' I took it. ,,Who knows? I just have the feelin that you'll need it soon.'' She had a misterious smile on her face. ,,So are you going to do my make up or what?''

I knew she was just changing the subject but I let her go this time.

I did her make up. She looked beautiful in her pink dress with a little make up.

We heard the bell.

,,Omg, that's Christian!'' she squiked. ,,I'm not ready yet. Where's my perfume?''

,,Calm down. I'll go down and open the door and you get ready.

I went down the staircase and found Lissa's parents, Andre and Christian sitting in the living room.

,,You have a beautiful house, Mrs. and Mr. Dragomir.'' I heard Christian saying.

,,Oh, stop ingratiating Christian, you won't suceed. I said to him smirking while entering the room.

,,Hey Rose. It's nice to see you too.'' he responded.

,,Oh, hello Rose, you're a little less bitchy than the last time I saw you.'' Andre said to me grinning.

,,Is that a compliment?''

,,Actually, it is.''

,,Then thank you very much!''

,,No problem Rose. You know you can always count on me.''

,,Where's Lissa?'' asked Mrs. Dragomir.

,,She'll be here in a couple of min-''

,,I'm here.'' My words were cut off by Lissa's voice.

Christian stood up and gave her a flower he brought for her. He couldn't stop looking at her. She really was beautiful.

,,Hey sis! You look great!'' Andre said to her, smiling. ,,Why don't we take a group photo to remember this amazing moment!'' he suggested.

,,Shut. Up.'' she shot him a deadly look.

,,Okay, no need to be mad.'' he shruged with his shoulders.

,,Have fun.'' I said to them.

They walked out of the house to Christian's car.

,,Bring her home till midnight!'' Andre shouted. Me and Mrs. Dragomir glared at him.

,,What? What did I say?''

…

After Lissa and her…lover boy drove off I went to my bedroom. I spotted a box under my bed.

I opened it. It was a little bit dusty but I don't recall that I put it under the bed.

In the box were some photos. I took the first one.

It was me and my friend from the academy, Alex. I was dressed in a blue dress similar to the one Lissa gave me earlier. It was his birthday and someone took a photo of us while we were dancing. It was long time ago when I danced like that.

I took the second one. It was me and my mother. I was a baby, maybe three years old. She was holding me and…smiling. Smiling. When she was alive I rarely saw her smiling. She was just that kind of a woman.

A lot of times, I was thinking about some questions. _Does she love me? Is she happy because she has me? _

Looking at this picture I think I had the answer. I wish she is here so I can tell her how much I love her.

I put the box and the pictures under my bed. I just can't stand this anymore. I need some space. I need something to avert my thoughts from memories and sad things. I need something to cheer me up.

I went to the kitchen. Mrs. Dragomir was washing the dishes. I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall: quarter past nine.

,,Hey, Mrs. Dragomir I'm going for a walk if that's okay with you?'' I asked her.

,,Yeah sure, do you want someone to go with you?''

,,No, it's not necessary.'' I tried to smile at her but I failed.

,,Rose, are you okay?'' she asked worried.

,,Yes, don't worry, I just need some fresh air. I'll be back soon.''

,,Okay, you don't need to hurry.''

,,Bye, Mrs. Dragomir.''

,,Bye, Rose. Be careful.'' I saw that she was still worried.

I got out of the house and started walking in some unknown direction.

Tears started to spill. I don't know how did I suceed to not start crying right there in the kitchen. And now…I just couldn't stop.

I walked about ten minutes and found myself in some alley. Shit.

I got lost.

I had no idea what direction I came from. I'm so stupid. It was starting to get cold and besides my blue, skinny jeans I only had red T-shirt.

It was very dark in the alley. There was only one lamp. I started walking towards it when I heard footsteps.

Okay, Rose, calm down, it's just someone who can help you to get back to the house.

I realized that I made it to the lamp. I turned around and saw someone approaching.

I froze.

Those were five man.

Okay I'm Rose Hathaway and Rose Hathaway IS NOT afraid of anything.

One of them laughed an unhappy laugh. Under the light of the lamp I could see their faces. I didn't know any of them.

,,Rose, Rose…how foolish of you to walk alone in the dark.'' said the one who laughed.

,,Who are you?'' My voice was hoarse from crying.

,,It doesn't matter who we are. The only thing that matters is what way you'll come with us. I suggest you to come peacefully.''

,,And if I don't want to?''

,,Then will have to use force. Do I need to remind you, Hathaway, that there are five of us?''

,,What do you want from me and how do you know my name?'' I was pissed off.

,,Didn't you daddy tell you?''

,,Told me what?'' _My dad? _I decided to pretend that I know who he is.

,,Victor is after you. He'll do everything to revenge.''

,,Who's Victor?'' I was more and more confused.

,,You're kidding, right?''

I remained quiet. What was happening with my life and who the hell are those people?

,,What's wrong Hathaway? They told me you're a smartass bitch. Why are you so quiet? You look sad, have you been crying?'' his voice became like he is talking to a baby. ,,Oh, you're so weak and alone…'' they all laughed.

I closed my eyes. A tear slipped from my eye. _Weak, weak, weak…alone, alone, alone_... those words were repeating constantly in my head. At that moment I was weak and I hated it. _Weak and alone…_I felt rage rising in me.

I opened my eyes. If I was pissed off earlier I was furious now.

They were still laughing at me. Well, we'll see who will be the last one to laugh.

_Okay Rose, this is juat another practice, just concentrate, _I told myself.

,,Sorry guys, but they taught me I mustn't talk to strangers.''

They weren't laughing anymore. The first one started approaching me. He looked like he was going to take a hold of me but I surprised him by hitting him with my fist right in his face. From the sound I think I broke his nose.

Ha, point for Rose.

One took my hand by I turned around and hit him with my other fist in the stomach. I kicked him with a round house kick and he fell to ground.

Suddenly, someone pulled me by my hair and held a knife at my neck. I started struggling.

,,Move and you're dead.'' a cold voice said.

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey! I know it was rude of me to end the last chapter like that so I made sure to write the next chapter fast and guess what? Here it is! :) I hope you'll like it. Thank you for all your reviews-they make me really happy! ;)

As always, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.

I don't own anything Richelle Mead does.

_That's it,_ I thought.

I won't have a chance to get back and to see Lissa, Andre, their parents…

Suddenly a thought rushed through my mind.

I will have the chance to see my mother again.

But, was I ready for that?

I felt a sudden need to _live. _To fall in love again, to party, to dance like before. I just wanted to be happy. Am I asking too much? And I had my answer.

I wasn't ready to dye.

I stopped struggling.

,,That's a good girl.'' I heard my captor saying.

I'll have to wait and then find a sollution how to escape from this mess.

,,Leave her alone.''

Or not.

When I heard that cold Russian accented voice I recognized it right away. I don't know why but at that moment…I felt safe.

Moment after that I felt surprised. What is he doing here?

I saw him approaching. He was wearing a _duster. _Like the one from a western. He had a furious look on his face. I've never seen him that mad. I mean, I know him only a week but I don't think I'll see worse expression.

,,Stop walking or she's dead.'' I felt the blade of the knife press more in my neck.

,,Dimitri…please…go.'' I suceed to say.

,,Dimitri? Who is this? Your boyfriend, huh? Oh, I'm jelous, I was hoping such a beautiful girl like you would be available.'' he said faking sadness.

,,But she's not. She's taken and you'll just have to leave if you don't want to get hurt.'' Dimitri's voice was threatening. Even I was scared.

Wait, what? I'm taken?

The guy behind me laughed evily.

,,Look, kid.'' he put an emphasis on that word ,,you should've listened to her and walked away but now we'll just have to get rid off you.'' he looked at four man (the fifth was lying on the floor, unconscious, thaks to me) and noded his head towards Dimitri.

And he was calm, he just winked at me. They wanted to restrain him but suddenly he was moving: he kicked the first one in the stomach and he fell to the ground. The remained three surrounded him. He was fighting with more strength than against me the other day. He was beautiful when he fought. Like a god. He didn't have any problems with those guys.

,,Shit.'' I heard the guy holding me muttering.

I realized he was watching the fight in front of him and he obviously totally forgot about me 'cause now I had some space to act.

I elbowed him in the stomach. He put his hands on his stomach and fell to his knees. The knife slipped from his hands. ,,Sorry but I was never a good girl.'' I tip toed and kicked him in his face. He remained unconscious on the ground.

I turned around. I saw that Dimitri knocked down three men. The last one and Dimitri were circling around each other. I saw that the guy had a knife in his hands. This was dangerous: he could easily stab Dimitri. I saw Dimitri eying the knife carefully. The guy started walking towards him with the knife in the air.

I tried to go around him to get to Dimitri but then I stood on something firm. I looked down and realized it's a knife from before. I picked it up.

The guy was still going to Dimitri.

_I have to do something._

I held the knife and started walking towards toward this unknown guy. He was with his back to me. I raised the knife and hesitated. Dimitri saw what I was doing.

,,Roza, no…'' he whispered.

The guy realized I was behind him and he turned around. He had a fanatic gloss in his eyes. Like he was crazy. Instead of Dimitri he wanted to stab me but I was faster.

I sticked the knife through where his heart should be.

I let go of the knife. I could not believe.

I just killed a man. I'm a murderer.

The man fell to the ground knife peeking through his shirt. There was a big crimson stain forming on his chest.

I felt someone beside me, hugging me firmly.

,,Shhh, Roza…it's okay, I'm here.'' Oh, it's Dimitri.

I looked at the body. I was even too shocked to start crying. Dimitri put his hands on the small of my back and I pushed my head in his chest.

There were only four words going through my mind repeating themselves.

_I am a murderer. I am a murderer. I am a murderer. _

I didn't realized I was repeating them out loud until Dimitri spoke.

,,Shh, it's not your fault Roza. You had to do it. It was self defense. You had to do it.'' he kept repeating.

Anger boiled inside me. I started pushing myself away from his embrace. ,,Do you think it matters? Do you think it's important to me was it on purpose or accidentally? I't doesn't you know 'cause I just killed a man.'' I know it wasn't his fault but I just needed to spill my anger on someone. I stared kicking him with my hands. He tried to hug me again but I couldn't stop punching him in his chest.

,,I know Roza, throw it out of yourself. I know it's hard.''

,,How do you know? You have never killed anyone.''

He laughed an unhappy laugh. ,,If only you know.''

I looked at him. ,,What do you mean?'' I asked confused not carring if he will answer me or not.

,,Nothing, forget I said anything.''

At once I heard something ringing. Soon I realized it was my phone. I didn't move. I didn't want to answer it.

Dimitri wanted obviously. He looked for him a little bit and then found him in a pocket of my jeans. He took it and looked at the screen.

,,It's Andre.'' he said.

I recalled that I said I would be back soon and that I was missing rather long. They must be worried. I really didn't care right in the moment.

Still hugging me Dimitri answered.

I heard someone talking quickly. I recognized Andre's voice.

,,Hey Andre. Don't worry she's with me.'' Dimitri calmed him. ,,No I found her by coincidence. We had an…accident here.'' He had an interesting choice of words. ,,I'll bring her home.''

I looked at him. ,,No please, I don't want Lissa to see me like that. I don't want to go there now.'' He was looking at me thinking. ,,Please.'' I was pleading him with my eyes.

I don't know what he found there but soon he accepted. ,,Hey Andre, I'll take her to my house tonight. She'll be perfectly safe there. Yes, I'll watch an eye on her. Don't worry, I got everything under control. Bye. See, you tomorrow.'' He hung up.

He returned me my phone and pulled his own out of his pocket. He dialed a number and pressed the call button. ,,Who are you calling?'' I asked panicked. He wasn't calling the police, was he?

He obviously saw my panic 'cause he said: ,,Don't worry I'm not calling the police. I'm calling someone who will clean up this mess.'' he looked at the dead man behind me on the ground. I tried to turn around but he didn't let me. ,,Don't look at that.'' he knew my reaction if I see it wouldn't be good.

How did he knew I thought he was calling the police? I hope I'm not that obvious.

Someone said something from the other side of the line. ,,Hey Sid, it's Dimitri. No I'm fine I just need some help. I need you to come here and clean some mess.'' he said to whoever Sid was. I didn't actually care.

,,Can you? Okay, it's…'' he explained how to find that alley. ,,Okay, thanks, bye.'' He finished the conversation.

He looked at me again. ,,Rose, are you okay?''his voice was worried. Why would he care? He could've already ran away if he wanted to.

,,Why are you still here?'' I asked him totally numb.

The look he gave me was confused. ,,Do you want me to go?''

,,No you helped me, but…never mind.'' I didn't have enough strength to explain him properly. ,,What are we going to do now?''

,,I'll hide the…body and then I'll take you to my house. Don't worry they will clear this mess.'' he reassured me.

,,Who?'' I was scared I will go to jail. I deserved it I killed a man. My thoughts were obviously written all on my face 'cause he took my face in his hands and said: ,,Don't worry Rose, you're not going to jail. No one will ever hurt you. I'm here, I'll take care of everything.'' And somehow I trusted him.

I was so scared that I didn't realize I was shaking. ,,Rose, you're cold. Here take this.'' He took his coat off and gave it to me. He was now wearing only a tight T-shirt. I put my hands in too big sleeves. It smelled like him. Like he was still hugging me.

Dimitri walked to the body and hid it somewhere. I don't know where because I closed my eyes while he was doing it: I didn't want to look that horrible scene again.

I suddenly felt him pulling me by my hand. ,,Come on, we need to go before someone see's us.'' I looked around me. He hid all of them.

,,Why did you hide all of them. When they wake up…''

,,They won't wake up anymore, Roza.'' he cut me off.

,,I-I-I thought you just knocked them unconscious?'' he shook his head.

This was the worst night of my life. We were both murderers.

…

I had no idea where his house was but after a couple of minutes walking we arrived to a house with wrought fence. When I saw the house I just couldn't believe.

,,Welcome to my house, Roza.''

Review.

xXtheseventhcharmXx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all your reviews.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

I don't own anything Richelle Mead does.

,,You live here?''

,,Yeah, I do.''

The house was beautiful.

Even so tired and scared and everything I was impressed. It was big and had beautiful surroundings.

On the north side I could see a small forest. Dimitri inserted some code so we can enter through big gate. Driveway was gravel and on each side of it there flowers in different colours. There were small lamps turned on in front of the house but I still couldn't see a lot in the dark. Some building next to the house looked like a garage.

We made it to the front door and Dimitri looked for his keys. He found them and unlocked the door. We entered.

This was even more beautiful. The big staircase, glass tables with vases on them full of flowers, hanging lamps, everything…

,,Is everything okay?'' he asked me concerned.

,,Yeah, it's just…Wow. You have a beautiful house. I should've known he was rich. I mean, with that kind od car I saw he was driving…Wow.

,,Thanks, it's too big actually. It's quiet all the time when I'm alone with servants.'' he said indifferent.

,,You live here alone? Don't you have a family?'' I remembered he had a sister Victoria.

,,Yeah, I do but they have a house on the other side of the town.'' he explained. ,,I'm independent for a while now.''

,,Are the here…like now?'' I asked.

,,Only my mother and my younger sister. They came here yesterday so they can spend the weekend here, with me.''

,,Look, Dimitri, I don't want to disturb you and your family. You should spend time with them, I can call a Taxi or something and go home…''

,,Rose, you're not going anywhere alone. Don't worry, they'll like you. You already know Victoria. I think she's asleep but my mother should be awake.'' he said. ,,Make yourself comfortable.'' Yeah like I can be comfortable anywhere near you. Hey, where did that thought came from?

I took off his duster and put him aside on one of the tables.

,,Dimitri, is that you?'' I heard a female voice saying. Down the staircase was walking a woman still in day clothes no matter late time. She had same brown hair and same chocolate brown eyes as Dimitri. This must be his mother, I thought.

,,Hey mum.'' he hugged her and then she looked at me. ,,Oh, I didn't know we had a guest.''

,,Yes, mum, this is Rosemarie Hathaway se is…''

,,Yes, I know who she is.'' she cut him off. ,,So you are the famous Rose?'' she looked at her son who shot her a warningly look. I ignored that.

,,Yes, I am.'' I smiled at her. I was planning to say something like: ,,Please, it's just Rose.'', but I was surprised she already called me that.

,,I'm Olena Belikov. I'm Dimitri's mother. It's nice to meet you, dear.'' she smiled at me kindly. I already liked her.

,,It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Belikov.'' I said politely.

,,Oh please, call me Olena.''

,,Okay, Olena.''

,,Are you going to stay with us tonight?'' she asked.

,,Yes, she is.'' Dimitri said before I could even open my mouth. I was actually surprised Olena didn't ask why was I here or something. Did Dimitri always bring girls home like this? Besides, I'm sure Dimitri will tell her everything that happened.

,,Can you find her some clothes to sleep in and show her one of the guest rooms?''

,,No problem.'' she smiled again. ,,Come with me.'' Dimitri dissapeared through some doors on the right and Olena led me on the first floor. We passed first doors and she led me in through the second one.

It was beautiful. It had a king size bed and two doors. One led to the balcony and the other to the bathroom.

,,You can take a shower and I'll go and find you something to sleep in.'' she said.

,,Yes, thank you a lot, Olena.''

,,No need to thank me, dear. Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you want to.'' she suggested.

,,Oh no thanks. I'm not hungry.''

,,Okay, then. I'll leave you alone and go find some clothes. You have some clean towels in the bathroom. Ifyou need anything else, please, feel free to ask me.'' she exited the room.

I went to the bathroom, stripped my clothes off and took a long, calming shower. The only problem is that usually hot and calming water didn't bring me a lot of peace. I was still thinking about everything that happened. Now when Olena or Dimitri weren't here there was nothing to avert my thoughts. Obviously no sleep for me tonight.

I wrapped a towel around my body and walked in the bedroom again. I found dome piece of clothing on the bed. I realized it was a black nightdress made of… nothing else than silk. I think this is the most sexiest thing in the house that she could've brought to me. I put my underware and that on and sat on the bed. It was very comfortable.

I didn't know what to do. I just stared at the white, empty wall.

Someone knocked. ,,Come in.'' I said not changing my position on the bed.

I realized it was Olena that came in. She put a glass of water on my nightstand. She crouched in front of me so that our eyes were in the same level.

,,Rose, are you okay? she asked, her eyes filled with concern.

,,He told you, didn't he?'' she didn't say anything. ,,Yes, I thought so.''

,,Rose, don't worry. You couldn't do anything. Actually, it's because of what you did that my son is alie now. And I'm very thankful for that.''

I'm glad he's alive it's just that…I feel so horrible. I don't know what they want from me. I'm afraid they'll come for me again…'' I started rambling scared.

She then did something I didn't expect her to do: she hugged me. I hugged her back.

,,Shhh, don't worry, Rose.'' She started calming me down like Dimitri did earlier. She suceed after a while.

She said goodnight to me and went to bed. I was planning to do that too when someone knocked again. I went to the door and opened them slightly. It was Dimitri.

,,Hey.'' he said. When he saw what I was wearing his eyes grew wider. If he was any other guy I would say he was checking me out.

The fabric didn't cover my legs and it had decollete. My body was really curveous and I know what boys thought about me. At least, what they used to think about me.

,,Hey. Come in.'' I said trying to avoid his gaze.

I failed.

He entered and closed the doors behind him. He looked around the room. ,,Are you comfortable here Rose?'' he asked.

,,Yeah, it's great.''

,,Do you need anything else? Are you hungry ar something?''

,,No, don't worry.'' I assured him. The food is the last thing on my mind.

,,Okay, I'll leave you then.'' He started walking but stopped. ,,Rose?''

,,Yes?''

,,I'm sorry for everything that happened tonight. I should've… I don't know. I should've done something!''he said frustrated.

,,Dimitri, it' not your fault. You couldn't do anything.'' I smiled at him.

He wanted to go but I stopped him.

,,Dimitri?'' I asked.

,,Yes?''

,,Thank you for everything you've done for me. It means a lot to me.''

Without thinking what I'm doing I went to him and hugged him. He was a little stiff but eventually he put his hands on my back and hugged me back. I reclined my face on his chest and hugged him tighter. I could feel his firm muscles. He wasn't bulky but had beautiful firm body. I could smell his aftershave. I enjoyed hugging him. I enjoyed _a lot. _It felt right to me.

After what felt like years we sepparated.

,,Ah…I'll go now.'' he seemed uncomfortable.

,,Goodnight, Roza.''

,,Goodnight, Dimitri.''

I realized he started calling me _Roza._ I liked him saying my name in Russian. How that R rolled off his tongue…it was so…sexy.

Oh my God, I need to stop thinking like that! Seriously, he has a girlfriend and probably isn't interested in me.

Why am I even thinking about that? I should be broken from what happened today but thinking about him made all my thoughts…dissapear.

Stop it!

…

_Rose…__Rose…_

_I felt someone calling me. But I'm asleep…?_

_Is this real?, I thought. _

_,,Of course it's real, Rose…'' that voice again. Like I've heard it before…_

_I was walking through fog. I couldn't see a thing. I was scared. _

_Suddenly something flashed before my eyes. Something on the ground in front of me…it was shining._

_It was…a knife…peeking from someone…it was him…the man with the knife. He was lying there on the floor. _

_He opened his eyes. _

_,,Rose…Look what you've done…'' I saw his mouth moving but I couldn't believe…he's dead…_

_,,But-t-t…you're dead…'' I was scared. _

_,,Yes-s-s…I'm dead because you killed me. They will come for you…''he whispered. ,,'cause you're a murderer…nothing but a murderer…'' he laughed evily. _

_,,Nothing but a murderer__…nothing but a murderer…nothing but a murderer…'' someone started repeating. _

_I turned around and…_

…_screamed._

_,,You've dissapointed me, Rosemarie'' my mother said…,,you've dissapointed me a lot…'' she was standing right there in front of me. _

_I started screaming even more. _

_No she can't be here…_

,,Rose, Rose!''

_She can't…_

,,Rose.'' Someone is calling me, I realized.

I opened my eyes. I met a pair of chocolate eyes looking at me, filled with concern and scare. Something I never thought I would see in Dimitri's eyes. I realized I was screaming all the time. I stopped.

Instead I started crying. I was sobing like never before. I rarely cried, almost never but now I couldn't help it.

Dimitri was hugging me once more and murmuring things to me in Russian. I didn't understand a word but it helped me more than anything.

,,Rose, what happened?'' he asked me moving some hair away from my face.

,,I saw it all again…everythign that happened…and my mother was there…'' tears started to spill again.

,,Your mother?''

,,She told I dissapointed her…a lot. She's right probably…''

,,Rose look at me. Look at me.'' his voice was commanding and gentle at the same time. ,,Stop blaming yourself. You didn't dissapoint your mother. That was just a nightmare. I'm sure she loves you a lot.''

,,You mean, she _loved _me?'' I asked.

,,Yeah, that's what I thought.'' he said nervously.

I calmed down, finally. ,,Dimitri, I'm sorry you had to see this I…''

,,Don't worry.'' he cut me off. ,,You can always come to me if you need to. I want to help you.''

,,Why?'' I said before I could stop myself. ,,I mean, wha do you want to help me. I'm nothing to you.'' I think I saw a flash of hurt on his face but it dissapeared almost immediately.

,,I just want to help. I leave you to sleep now.'' He stood fast and wanted to walk away.

,,Dimitri, can you please stay with me tonight?''

He stopped walking and looked at me. ,,I don't want to be alone. I'm…scared.'' I admitted. I tapped the spot beside me.

,,I'm not sure…'' he trailed off.

,,Please.''

My voice was probably desperate 'cause he finally give in and came to bed. He lied beside me. I snuggled closer to him and put my head on his naked chest. I realized he was only in his Pj's. His chest were hard but I didn't mind. I was comfortable and most important…I felt safe. He put his hands around me. I closed my eyes.

,,Goodnight, Dimitri.''

,,Goodnight, Roza.''

I fell in to comfortable sleep without any nightmares. Finally.

How was it? We'll see what happens next!

Review.

xXtheseventhcharmXx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Chapter 8 is here. Thank you for all your reviews. **

**As always I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I know I have some mistakes in my spelling and grammar but English is not my native language and in my country we have some rules of writing completely different than in English. I'll try to change what you've said it's wrong in my writing, thank you for your advices I appreciate them! Don't be mad at me if I do anything wrong.**

**I don't own anything Richelle Mead does. **

I was sleeping very comfortable. I don't remember when was the last time I slept like that.

My eyes fluttered open. I realized I was lying on something hard. Really hard.

I looked down. My legs were tangled with someone elses. My hands were on someone's chest and my head also.

Suddenly, last night flashed through my mind. I recalled everything. Me, crying, Dimitri comforting me, me again, asking him to stay with me.

''Roza…''he whispered.

Oh my God I'm really crazy! I shouldn't have done this. I have to get out of here. We were both meagerly dressed. I was wearing a black, _sexy_ nightdress and he his Pj's.

I tried to move but his arms were around me. I couldn't move a _centimeter._ I started to untangle his hands and our legs. Slowly…

Slowly…

Slowly…

Yes! I did it! Now all I have to do is get out of this bed take my clothes and run home. Yeah, piece of cake.

I looked at Dimitri's face. He was sleeping peacefully. He looked calm and…_happy._ I think I could spend my life looking him like this.

Plop.

His hands were on my back again. Wow, he's really determined to not move. Well, sorry baby but I'll have to change that.

I tried to push away from him with my hands but I was not strong enough. Oh, come on. I pushed harder.

His eyes opened. Shit, he's awake. At that exact moment I tried to move harder and we both fell from bed to hard floor. He first, me on him.

''Ah…'' I heard him groan.

''Sorry.'' I said.

''Can you please turn the alarm clock next time?'' Next time? Will there be a next time?

''Yeah, sure. Sorry.'' I apologized again.

He chuckled. ''You look like you're afraid I'll punish you or something because of this.''

''I'm not afraid.'' I retorted quickly.

He ignored that. ''You look cute when your like that. Besides, there's nothing I wouldn't forgive you. Not with those eyes looking at me.'' I blushed. Oh my God, Rose Hathaway blushed.

He also noticed that. He lifted his hand and cuped my cheek with it. ''You're even more cuter when you blush.''

I realized we were still on the floor, our faces only inches away. With his other hand he took a lock of my hair and curled it around his finger. I looked at his lips. They seemed so soft and tender. I wonder how would it be to press my lips to his.

He flipped us over so he was on top now. His hand was still caressing my cheek. I loved the feeling of his skin on mine.

''Rose…'' He started to lean in. I realized I want him to kiss me. I want it bad. He was obviously eager to comply my wishes 'cause in the next moment he removed the remaining space between us and pressed his beautiful lips to mine.

He steadied himself by putting his hands on each side of me. I put my hands around his neck and hugged him closer to me. I could feel every muscle in his body. We fit perfectly.

First the kiss was gentle and sweet but then it became more passionate and hungry. He was pressing me into the floor when the doors suddenly burst open.

''Dimka? Why are you kissing her?'' a voice screamed.

We sepparated. I can't believe that bitch interupted us. That stupid, little… Okay, why am I thinking like that?

Tasha and Olena were standing at the door. Tasha had a dangerous, angry expression on her face while Olena looked calm, happy and…satisfied.

''I'm sorry Dimka. I tried to stop her. I told her you were still sleeping but she wouldn't listen to me.'' Olena explained. By the look on her face I could tell she wasn't really sorry because she didn't suceed in stopping Tasha to see this.

''Dimka, why?'' Tasha whined.

We got to our feet. I was still blushed from the things he told me. Dimitri didn't looked ashamed at all.

''Can we talk about this in the living room, Tasha?'' he asked calmly.

''Only if you explain me what were the two of you doing there on the floor.'' Oh boy, she was pissed. A lot. Just because of that little kiss?

I did a little happy dance in my thoughts. Ha, ha. I was kissing your boyfriend and now you're jelous. Ha, ha. I think the score is: Rose 2:0 Tasha.

,,Yeah, I will. Come with me.'' They exited the room. Tasha shot me another angry look that was saying: ''Touch my boyfriend again and I'll kill you.''

I just smiled and waved to her. She growled and stormed out of the room.

''Wow, that girl should really control her anger.'' I sighed. Olena chuckled. She closed the door.

''Rose, you are a genious!''

I smiled. ''Well, thank you. Now please tell me, why are you so happy that Tasha is mad?''

''Because, that girl is a bitch!'' Wow. I didn't expect that. ''She's such a pain in the ass. I just can't stand her.''

''But, why is Dimitri with her then?''I asked confused.

''Honestly, I don't know. She's an old family friend and stuff. Stupid if you ask me.''

''So, he isn't in love with her?''

''Dimitri? No, of course not. Why are you asking?''

I blushed. ''Nothing, I'm just curious.''

She smiled knowingly. ''Yes, of course you are. Come on, let's find you something to wear.''

''Oh, I can wear my clothes from yesterday.''

''Rose, the closet is full of clothes, I won't let you wear dirty clothes. I'll wash it for you and send it. I'll tell Dimitri and he can bring it to you.'' I saw that there is no point in arguing.

''Fine.'' I said.

She went to the closet and opened it. ''Let's see…what should we give you…hmmm…hey, this one is perfect!'' She pulled something out. It was a blue summer dress. It was beautiful and sexy. What is with this woman? She is giving me dresses all the time. What happened to good, old jeans and T-shirt?

I looked at her. ''Um…I think I'll be cold in that.'' I just made that up.

''Oh, you won't. It's warm these days and besides…you can always find something to warm you up.'' she smiled.

I know what she was talking about. ''You're apsolutely right, Olena.'' I put the dress on and after fifteen minutes we went in the dining room to eat breakfast.

Dimitri and Tasha were already sitting at the table. Tasha was still a little red in her face but didn't look that furious anymore. She gave me a disgusted look when I entered the room. Dimitri's eyes went wide when he saw me in that dress. Interesting.

Olena sat at the head of the table. I was on her right side and Dimitri opposite of me. Tasha was sitting next to him and she was holding her hand on his on the table. Oh, so I guess they are all good again.

I looked at Dimitri but he was looking at the table since we entered. Did it mean anything to him? Or was it just something that happened accidentally? According to their hands I could say the second theory is correct.

The sound of the doors opening startled me from my thoughts. Some guy with the kitchen apron came inside bring…breakfast! Mmm, it smelled delicious: bacon, eggs, coffee. When the guy ( the chef I suppose ) served me he said: ''I hope you enjoy your meal Miss.'' and he winked at me. He wasn't even that bad looking. Blond hair, blue eyes, muscles…

''That's enough, Spiridon.'' Dimitri cut him off coldly. Tasha glared at him and Olena just smirked.

''As you say, sir.''He went off. He looked like he is in his early twenties and he called Dimitri 'a sir'. Wow. They really respect him.

Suddenly, Olena spoke. ''Rose, you look lovely in that dress. It just your size. Doesn't she look lovely, Dimka?'' she asked her son. Oh, I can't believe she's gonna do this.

He looked at her surprised. He looked like he just choked on his food. He caughed. ''Yeah, of course she does.'' Tasha glared at him.

''Thank you for letting me to sleep here tonight.'' I said to Olena.

''Oh, no need to thank me. I hope you slept well?'' she smiled at me. Oh, so that's the game we're gonna play. Well, maybe I can follow the rules. First rule: make Tasha angry as much as possible.

''Oh yes, I did actually. I was really comfortable, Olena.''

''You should call her Mrs. Belikov but obviously you are to rude for that, aren't you Rose?''Tasha said angrily.

Because I got the chance to say anything, Olena glared at Tasha and said: ''I asked her to call me Olena if you really need to know.'' Her voice was dangerous. Tasha looked scared.

''Oh, I'm so sorry, Olena.''

''I prefer Mrs. Belikov, Ms. Ozera.'' Olena's voice was cold. Rose 3:0 Tasha

Dimitri laughed. Tasha's cheeks were blushed and she looked angry again. Wait, did she just said Ozera? Isn't Christian an Ozera? I'll check that later.

We finished breakfast and I was about to get out of the room but Olena stopped me. ''Rose, can I talk to you in private?''

''Yeah, sure.'' I wonder what do we need to talk about.

She led me to the living room and we sat on a sofa. ''Rose, I want to ask you something. Actually, I want you to do me a favor.'' What could she want from me.

''What, would you need from me? You have everything you want.'' I said confused.

''Yes, I have. In material way. But what I don't have is…my son's happiness.''

''What do you mean?''

''He is rich, smart, gorgeous but he isn't happy. He's actually really lonely and I…I hate seeing him like that.'' she said sadly.

''Okay…and how can I help you with that?''

''I'll be completely honest with you Rose. He's with Tasha and I hate her. He thinks she's good for him but I know she isn't. I want you to…I want you to help me sepparate them.''

?

''And how can I help you with that?'' I asked again.

''You can be around him all the time. Make Tasha jelous. Besides, well think of something. His birthday is on next Saturday…''she trailed off.

''Oh. look Olena…I don't know if I can do that. Steel someone's boyfriend…''

''Oh, I think you've done that a couple of times. With your looks…I don't think I have to say anything else.''she chuckled.

I smiled. ''You're reading me like a book, Olena. I just need time to think about that. You just want me to separrate them? Nothing else?''

''Nothing else. Take your time and think about it. I'll give you my number and you call me when you decide.'' she wrote her number on a piece of paper and gave it to me. She escorted me outside only to find Dimitri's black Acura NSX parked at the driveway. Dimitri was already inside the car waiting for me. Tasha was nowhere to be seen. I entered and we drove off. We were both silent all the time. After six, seven minutes he parked at Dragomir's house. I just sat there.

''Dimitri…''

''Rose…'' We both started talking in the same time.

''You go first.'' he said politely.

I wanted to say something about that kiss this morning but some voice inside me told me not to. Instead I just said: ''Thank you for everything you've done for me. It really means a lot to me.'' I said sincerely.

He obviously didn't expect me to say something like that either. ''Oh, anytime Rose. I'm glad I could help you. Besides, I'm here for that.''I looked at him confused. What did he mean by that: 'I'm here for that'? He obviously saw my expression 'cause he quickly said: ''They must be expecting you. Let them know I said hi.''

''Okay, well I'll see you sometimes.'' I said and got out of the car.

''Yeah, sure. Bye.'' He drove off.

The exact moment I entered the house Lissa jumped on me and hugged me.

''Rose! I'm so happy to see you! Are you okay?...'' and so many other questions. They were all worried for me. Lissa's parents both greeted me happily asking me thousands of questions. Andre too. I guess I have a real family here.

…

Lissa informed that her date with Christian went great. She was really happy and I really hoped that they will be together soon.

The rest of the weekend I was thinking about Olena's offer. It seemed a little crazy to me but hey I was always crazy and a party girl I don't know what to decide.

On Monday I normally went to school with Andre and Lissa. When we got to the parking lot we found Dimitri leaning on his car and Tasha was all over him. He didn't gave her much attention. He looked at me when I got out of the car but before I could say hi or anything Tasha kissed him like her life depends on it. He didn't look like he enjoyed. Andre on the other hand, had a look of disgust on his face. Ha, seems like no one really likes Tasha.

Especially me. I met her only couple of days ago but I still hated her and now she was acting here like nothing but a slut.

I just passed next them and went to my first class. I tried to ignore them the whole day but voice in my head was saying me that I need to stop Tasha from destroying his life. I just didn't trust her. I don't know why. Maybe because she's a bitch but I think there's something more.

I was fighting with myself the whole day. When I came home I went to my room. I took my phone. I decided.

I opened my drawer and took a little piece of paper out. I dialed the number and put my phone to my ear. She answered after the third ringing.

''Hello?'' I heard her voice.

''Hello, Olena. It's Rose. I made my decision.''

''Good. And what is your decision?''

''I accept your offer.''

**Please review. **

**xXtheseventhcharmXx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. Things are starting to warm up and we're gonna have the chance to see the good old Rose always reckless and ready for partying. Hope you'll like it. Thank you for all your reviews, I'm not getting much of them so I don't know if you want me to continue this story…?**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes. **

**I don't own anything Richelle Mead does. **

I don't know what have I gotten myself into. But I know one thing. I'm not gonna let Tasha win. She wanted a war.

And I'm gonna give her one.

But she should know that it's not good to mess with Rose Hathaway. I was actually happy because I can do something…I don't know any other word than useful. It would be good for everyone to get rid off that kind of bitch.

I don't know what she's capable of but I know that I'll do everything to make her jelous. I'm gonna help Olena because she's a wonderful woman who asked me really politely and because I want to.

God, I missed it! I missed acting like a regular person. I missed being the center of everyone's attention (in a good way), I missed being _me._ The old fun Rose that everyone loved, especially me. World be ware.

'Cause Rose Hathaway is back and she's gonna act.

When I called Olena and said her my decision, she was thrilled. She said she knew I couldn't resist destroying a bitch like Tasha. That woman really reads me like a book.

She told me that we will arrange something and till then I'm just gonna have to use my charm and start providing my plans.

I hung up after talking with Olena and thought what should I do first. My clothes. Yes, that's it!

When I moved here all of my, let's say nice clothes were put in the basement. I was really depressed and I didn't want to look pretty anymore. I probably looked horrible. It wasn't the real Rose anymore but now I think it's time to pull some nice, expensive clothes out of closet!

I went downstairs. As always, Mrs. Dragomir was in the kitchen cooking something. God, that woman never gets out of that kitchen.

''Hello, Rhea.'' she was always saying to me to call her by her name. I called her this and Mrs. Dragomir also. ''You know all that clothes that I decided to put aside?''

''Yes.'' she answered carefully. She probably rememberd _why _I put it aside.

''Is it still at the basement?''

''Yes, it is. It's in one of the closets. It's all well stored. Why do you ask?''

''Oh, I just wanted to go through some clothes and see does it still fit me, you know.'' I said.

''Oh, great.'' she smiled.

''I'm gonna go down there and I'll bring that clothes to my bedroom.'' I wanted to go away but she called me back.

''Rose…''

''Yes?'' I turned around.

''I'm glad you're coming back.'' She was smiling motherly. I realized who much I loved her, how much I loved them all. My family.

I smiled to her. ''Me too.''

I found what I was looking for. Sexy tops, skinny jeans, dresses…everything. I also missed wearing nice clothes. And by that I mean really nice. What can I say, fashion was always my weakness and it is again. At the bottom of the closet I found something more.

Shoes.

I even didn't know I had so many pairs of high heels. It was hard to walk in them sometimes but hey, we would do everything for beauty.

I tried some things on and they fit perfectly! I already choose what I'm gonna wear tomorrow: a pair of black skinny jeans, tank top on one shoulder and black stilletos with a platform.(pic of the outfit on profile)

I'm also gonna add a little of mascara, eyeliner and some lip gloss, but nothing too much! He, he.

I guess now all we have to do is wait for tomorrow. I'm definitely off to bed now.

…

I must admit that, when I woke up the next day, I was excited about going to school. I know, weird, right? But just the thought of my today's outfit made me happy. It was really good to have something nice to avert your thoughts from your problems, even if it's something like stealing someone's boyfriend.

I enjoyed in my little routine from before: getting dressed and doing my makeup. I can't wait to see am I going to rob everyone's attention again. I missed that. I don't know if I'm still that wanted.

I must say that my clothes was really sexy. I loved wearing heels before. I was never tall and even with heels I was still short. My jeans showed my curves and the beige top that exposed my shoulder made me look even better. I wore my hair down.

I have to say that when I looked at myself in the mirror I thought: _Who's that sexy bitch looking at me?_

I went downstairs and entered the kitchen. I heard someone whistling. Andre. He, he.

Andre and Lissa were eating breakfast while Mrs. Dragomir was doing something by the sink.

Andre came to me, took my hand and made me turn around so he can see me from all sides.

''Wow. Baby, well don't you look hot.'' he said smirking.

I put my hands on my hips. ''I don't know, you tell me.''

''I'll tell you and you look beautiful.''

''Andre, you always know what I want to hear.'' I said.

''I'm just telling the truth. But Rose, you didn't need to dress up just for me. You know you're beautiful to me no matter what you wear.'' he said, still smirking.

''Oh honey, I know but I thought that you'll like the change.'' Andre and I always loved to flirt with each other but there was nothing between us. We were like a brother and sister.

''I love it.'' he said.

''It's more like return to something from before that a change, isn't it Rose?'' Lissa asked smiling. I knew why: they all hoped that the Rose from before will come back and here she is, on her way.

''I think you're right Liss. But you know I thought about all that clothes in the basement and I just couldn't let it rot in there.'' I explained. Lissa is crazy for clothes, shoes, purses. If she could I think she would build her own mall right here, in the middle of the kitchen.

She chuckled. ''Yes, of course Rose. I must say, you look beautiful. I know what will be the main theme in the school today.''

''Okay now that we concluded that I'm apsolutely gorgeous, can we please go to school?'' I asked.

''Impatient to show everyone what you got Rose, huh?'' Andre winked at me while entering the car. I didn't respond but I knew that he was actually right.

…

I took a deep breath. Here we go.

I got out of the car. Lissa fleed to additional advanced teaching. I was walking next to Andre. I don't know why was I scared of not being wanted because at that exact moment every pair of eyes was on me. The male ones looking at me with lust. The girls were looking at me with jelousy and some with…anger. I understood them, I would never want a girl like me to be close to my boyfriend.

With my tanned skin and my long, brown that looked like black hair I looked like an exotic desert princess. They told me that a couple of times.

I walked with confidence. I remembered all those girls who don't know to walk in high heels. I smiled to myself. I surely wasn't one of them.

Andre put his hand on my back and whispered to my ear. ''Well Rose I really think you're paying their attention.'' I could almost see him smiling. I turned around.

''I don't know. Maybe they are looking at you. You're very handsome you know.''I said smiling.

''I know I am. But what do you think they'll think about us. I believe we look like a couple.''

He was probably right. ''I so hope that girl Mia isn't watching or she'll kill me when she sees us.''

''Mia Rinaldi?'' he had a confused expression.

''Yes, Mia Rinaldi. She's totally into you. Everyone know that.'' I said it like it's something obvious.

''To bad I can't return that love. I would be careful if I were you, Rose.'' Andre said changing the subject.

''And why is that?''

''Because I'm afraid that while you're looking like that someone could propose you.'' he smirked.

''Ha, ha. I'm too young for marriage. It's not like someone's gonna kidnap me or something.'' I laughed.

Suddenly he became all serious. ''Don't say that Rose, you never know what can happen.'' he warned me.

My smile faded. ''You mean, that what happened the other day…'' I trailed off insecure what to say.

''That I think that they will come for you again? I don't know but I want you to be safe and well protected. If someone's disturbing you, you can…no you _must _come to me. Do you understand?'' he asked strictly.

''_Yes_, I do. Thanks, big bro.'' he relaxed and smiled again.

''So, Rose…tell me. Who is he?'' he asked smirking once more.

''Who is who?'' I asked confused.

''Oh, don't pretend you don't know. I know it's not just a whim. You want to impress someone.''

''Let me see did I understood. You think I'm wearing nice clothes and have makeup just because I want to impress some guy?'' He wasn't really wrong. We were already inside the school building. He leaned against the wall and turned to look at me.

He noded his head.

''Then I will say to you that I don't need to impress anyone. Exactly the opposite: they should be impressing me.''

''Yes, of course Rose. Like I believe you.'' he rolled his eyes.

''You don't have to. Hey, where are you going?'' I asked when he started walking away.

''I'm gonna find out what you're up to, Rose. I'm going to find Dimitri. Maybe he knows something.'' he went away.

Dimitri? I hope he won't say anything to Andre. He won't. He has nothing to say. It's just me and Olena that know about our…plan. I hope it'll stay that way.

…

After my third class ( in which, may I say, everyone was looking at me), while I was walking down the hall I spotted a person with long brown hair and muscular back standing by his locker and looking something in it.

I think it's time for me to try my luck.

I walked to him. He didn't notice me because he was with his back to me. I sneaked to him and put my hands on his eyes.

''Who's that?'' he asked sounding a little bit anoyed.

''Oh, sorry. I didn't want top disturb you.''

He removed my hands with his own and started turning around. ''Sorry, Rose. I didn't know it was-'' He gasped when he saw me. His eyes went wide but soon enough he put a calmed mask on his face. ''you. I thought it was…never mind.'' he finished.

''I asume you thought it was Tasha.'' I rose my eyebrows questioningly.

''You asume well.'' he was watching me carefully like he knows I have something else to say. Oh, he knows me so well.

''Then why did you sound anoyed?'' I asked innocently.

He didn't answer me right away so I said: ''I mean…she is your girlfriend. Shouldn't you be happy be happy when she comes to see you?''

''I should. And why are you so interested in my relationship with Tasha?''

''Oh, I just noticed your anoyance for her. It should be a shame for you to stay with because of some wrong reasons, just because she's your friend and you don't want to hurt her or something.'' I pretend I was just curious but I don't think that I suceed. It was just so hard for me to say something smartass when he was so close to me. He was leaning on his locker and looking at me with curiousity (with real one, not fake one like me) in those beautiful chocolate eyes.

''I see you talked to my mother.''

His next words were like a cold water for me. _How does he know?_ Am I that transparent? Or he already knows me so good?

I blushed. ''I don't know what you're talking about.''

He laughed. It wasn't that usual smirk he will have when he was teasing me about something. It was a real, true one and it was the most amazing sound in the whole world.

''Rose, stop pretending. You've talked to my mother and she persuaded you on something. Oh please, tell me I'm wrong.'' he said when I started to open my mouth.

When I didn't say anything he laughed again. ''I knew.''

''Oh, yeah? And how did you know it?'' I asked angry because I knew he wouldn't fell on my…tricks.

''I know my mother. Besides, I'm not stupid. She hates Tasha and everything about her. She probably talked you over to sepparate me and Tasha or something like that. She thought you will probably suceed because you're so…beautiful.'' he took lock of my dark hair in his hand. His hand moved over to my still blushed cheek and cuped him. I shivered at his touch. This remembered me of the other day when he kissed me. I wanted to repeat it. Badly.

He leaned in and I could feel his hot breath on my face. Our faces were distanced by only milimeters. Here it goes.

Or not.

This time he obviously wasn't wiling to fulfill my wishes because his hand fell down and he distanced himself from me.

He took a deep breath like he was calming himself down. ''So, Rose what are we going to do now that I…discovered your plans?''

I thought. What ca I do now? An idea appeared in my mind. ''Let's make a bet.'' I suggested.

''A bet?'' he asked suspicious.

''Yes. I'll do everything so you will fell for me. If I suceed you have to do something and if fail I'll do whatever you want.'' I explained.

''Hmmm, sounds good.'' he smiled. ''I'm in.''

''Good.'' Maybe I can fix this mess that I created. ''If I win you'll have to break up with Tasha.''

''Okay, and if I win you have to…go on a date with me.'' Weird. That one is easy.

''Okay.'' We shaked hands. ''What time limit do I have?''

''Let's say that it lasts till this Saturday, till midnight.''he said.

That's five and a half days. I hope it'll be long enough. ''Okay.''

''Anything else?''he asked.

''Yes, if I remember good, you were suppose to give me some Russian instructions.'' Bet starts now. The clock is ticking.

He smiled. ''You remember good. I'll come to your house today if you agree?''

''Yeah, that's okay. I'll see you in 6 p.m.?''

He noded.

''And may I ask for what?'' a voice behind me interupted. I turned around to see pissed Andre standing there.

''I need to help her with her Russian. Relax, mate.'' Dimitri said trying to relax the situation. I could tell it didn't work.

''Andre, what's up?'' I asked.

''Nothing, I realized that you weren't in the cantine for lunch so I came to look for you. Can I talk to you, Rose. In private?'' he asked glaring at Dimitri fumingly.

''Yeah, of course. See you later Dimitri.'' I said.

Dimitri was looking at Andre and he had an unreadable expression on his face. ''Yeah, sure.''

Andre and I started walking away. Andre shot another angry glance to Dimitri. I wonder why is he so pissed.

We got to a lonely hall. Andre stopped and turned around to look at me. ''Can you please explain me…what the hell was that?''he shouted.

DPOV

I can't believe my mother is capable of something like that. Poor Rose, she probably couldn't resist my mother. I knew she hated Tasha but this? Unbelievable. I wonder what's in it for Rose?

I also can't believe I agreed to this bet. I don't know will I be able to resist Rose. She so beautiful and strong and anyone could fall for her in no time. It's not helping me that all I'm thinking about is that kiss we shared. If Zmey knew…he would kill me for sure.

No wonder Andre is so angry at us two. I probably shouldn't have told him about the kiss. He was really mad and now he's talking to Rose. I wonder what will he say to her. He'll yell at her most likely. He's actually right. I shouldn't be doing any of this. I'm such a jerk.

From now on I'll just have to be careful and try to resist the tanned beauty that is going to try to steal my love.

**Please review.**

**xXtheseventhcharmXx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews, did I mention how much I love them? Here is the next chapter. **

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes you find. **

**I don't own anything Richelle Mead does. **

''What's your problem, Andre?''

I seriously couldn't believe he thought he can yell at me like that. What's worse I had no idea why was he so mad, he was talking angrily not just with me but also with Dimitri who usually got along with him well.

''Oh, Rose don't pretend like you don't know.'' he glared at me.

''I don't know! Can you please explain me?'' I was now starting to get pissed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and closed his eyes. ''Look, Rose, I'm glad that you're coming back and that you are trying to be the old you but you don't have to do that to prove yourself, he isn't worth it.''

'' Wait, what? Who?'' Now I was confused.

''Dimitri.'' he said.

''Wow. What are you talking about?'' how did he came to conclusion that fast?

''I'm talking about you trying to impress Dimitri. That's why you are wearing those clothes and everything.''he explained.

''Andre, you got it all wrong. There's nothing going on between me and Dimitri.'' Not yet.

He lowered his hand and opened his eyes. He was looking at me carefully. ''Yeah? And what about that kiss?'' he asked.

Shit. How did he know? I wanted to deny it but I rememberd that he is not my father or anything and it has nothing to do with him. ''That's not any of your business but I see you're well informed.'' I said coldly.

''It is my business because I don't want to see you getting hurt!''

''I won't.'' I assured him. I don't think I suceeded.

''Rose, you don't know a lot about him and when you find out one day I don't think you'll be too happy.''

''Andre, I don't want to have anything with him, I just…I just need to sepparate him from Tasha, okay?''I blurted out.

''Why do you want to do that?''he asked confused.

''Because I hate her and because I have a deal with a person to do that.''

''You have a deal with somebody? With who?''

I decided not to tell him or anyone else about Olena. It's just between her and me. ''It doesn't matter. Andre, you have nothing to worry about. You know I'll come to you if anything bad happens to me. And I think Dimitri is harmless.'' I looked at him with my puppy eyes. ''You're not mad at me are you?''

He looked at me and sighed tiredly. He came to me and hugged me. ''Of course I'm not Rosie.'' I could feel him smiling. ''So, what's yur plan?''

We sepparated and I looked at him. ''First: call me Rosie again and you'll be collecting your teeth and I don't think chicks like that. Second: I won't tell you. You'll just have to wait and see what little Rosie has in her sleeve.'' I winked at him.

''Interesting.''

I smiled and walked away.

…

When I got home I must admit I didn't know what to do so I can win the bet. Sure I can do something and still not be too obvious. Well, I'll just have to wait and maybe something comes to my mind.

It was 5:50 p.m. when I decided it's time to go downstairs. I wanted to go out of my bedroom when I spotted a red bottle on my table. I looked at it. It said _Irresistible Rose._

Well I think this is what I was looking for! I put some on and my hair and neck smelled magnificently.

I went downstairs and looked myself in the mirror. Everything great, my hair down, clothes, makeup still good. I heard the bell.

I opened the door only to find Dimtri standing there with a little smile on his lips. He looked gorgeus as always and I felt my heart beating faster. I needed to remind myself that I need to make him fall from me and not opposite. But looking at him in that thight T-shirt with the most beautiful face in the world, I must admit it was hard for me to concentrate.

''Hey. Come.'' I said. I'll have to pretend that he doesn't affect me that way or I'm gonna lose the bet.

''Hey.'' I don't know where did he took it but suddenly there was a beautiful red rose in his hand. He gave it to me. ''For you.'' he winked at me.

It smelled great. ''Thank you, it's beautiful but you didn't need to bother.'' I said.

''I didn't. My mother picked it from the garden and told me that I need to give it you.'' Okay, this was really cruel. I thought that he finally did something nice for someone but I guess I was wrong. Well, he's not the only one that's bitchy here.

I faked an expression of relief. ''Oh, thank God it's from your mother.''

''Why?'' he asked confused.

''Because, if it was from you I would have to destroy that poor flower and I ceirtanly don't want to do that to that beautiful rose.'' It was my time to wink at him.

I put the flower in the water. ''Where's everyone?'' he asked while we were walking to Dragomir's library. It was a really nice room where we could study (I don't use that room often, actually I don't use it at all) or something. It had many high shelves filled with books. Some of them were really high so it was hard to get them. There was also a wooden table.

''Um, Lissa is with Christian somewhere doing I don't want to know what, Andre said he has some business to do and went off, and Eric and Rhea are hanging out with some of their friends tonight.'' I said. It wasn't that I expected an empty house today but it surely wasn't a bad thing.

We sat at the table and I brought my books and a notebook.

''So, where do you want us to start?'' I asked.

''Let's see how much Russian do you know by now.'' he said and opened the book. He wanted me to start reading and try to translate it. I tried reading the first sentence but it was pretty hard to me. I think my accent is terrible cause he chuckled and read it for me. When he spoke in Russian I think it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little but when he spoke in his native language his voice sounded nice and…calming. I remembered the night when he saved from those guys and he was murmuring little Russian words to me and felt better right away.

I got so carried away in my thoughts that I didn't notice him asking me to translate it. I did but my translation was almost completely wrong. I blushed from embarrasment and looked down at the table.

''Hey, Rose, look at me.'' When I didn't he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head so I must look at him. ''Don't be embarrased because you don't know something. It's okay to not know something. You know, Russian is really hard.''

''Lissa learned it in just couple of weeks.'' I stated. I wasn't jelous of her or anything but I always knew she's a lot smarter than me.

''Yes, but I bet Lissa doesn't know how to fight they way you do.''

I smiled. ''No, she doesn't.'' his words made me feel better and I had to admit that by the end of the conversation I was acting a little bit. I needed to somehow get closer to him and I didn't know how. I'm sure he's too smart to fall on my usual…charm.

He was explaining more 'Russian stuff' to me and wanted me to do some excercise and then he'll check if it was good. I did my best to write it and then I called him to see if it was okay.

I was sitting at the chair and he stood behind me. He put his hands on the table on either side of my notebook. Of course that meant that his face was close to mine. Too close.

I looked at him and saw his eyes reading what I wrote. I was now glad that I put that perfume on, I knew it was _irrestistible._ Even to him.

He seemed occupied with the paper but I decided not to let him ignore me. I put my hand on his chest and slowly traced the line of his hard muscles up to his neck. I carresed his face and I felt him shiver under my hand. He closed his eyes like he was enjoying my touch.

I let my hand wander to his hair. It was silky and soft as I always imagined it would be. I could stay just like this for my whole life and I would die happy.

Suddenly he caught my wrist and opened his eyes but he didn't remove my hand from his face. He looked me in the eyes with those beautiful chocolate ones like he wants to say something to me. I swear I could drown in his eyes. ''Rose…'' he whispered.

I didn't want this moment to end. ''Shhh…don't say anything.'' I said.

I lightly pressed my lips, first to his neck and then his chin until I came to his lips. I gave him a small peck and then looked at him again. He looked like he was leading a fight inside of him and he couldn't decide what to do.

He kissed my forehead. ''Rose…I want to kiss you but I…''

I cut him off. ''Just do it.'' I whispered.

He was still hesitant. ''I don't know if that's-''

''Just do it.'' My voice was now stronger, more like an order.

I felt his hands on my waist, bringing me closer to him. I wasn't sitting on the chair anymore. He pressed his lips to mine like it was his biggest wish, to do that. His lips were soft and tender just like I remembered. The kiss was so sweet and he was so gentle like I was the most fragile thing in the world. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tighter and allowed him entrance in my mouth. Now the kiss was more passionate and I enjoyed every moment of it.

Everything was perfect and then…

…the doors burst open. Again.

But this time it wasn't Tasha standing on the door. It was Andre.

He didn't looked pissed but he looked calm and I was thankful for that. Obviously my talk with him today helped at least a little bit.

Of course Dimitri and I sepparated. I felt a little mad at Andre for interrupting us but I put that feeling away.

''Oh, sorry to disturb you.'' I believe Andre also talked to Dimitri because he sounded almost completely normal.

Dimitri regained his posture immediately. ''I should really go now, I took too much of your time, Rose.''

I realized he was talking to me. ''Oh, yeah, sure. I'll walk you out.''

He said goodbye to Andre and I esorted him to the front doors. His beautiful car was waiting him outside. ''Bye, Rose.'' he wanted to go.

''Hey, Dimitri?'' I called him and he turned around.

''Yes?''

I came to him and stood on my tip toes. ''I have to tell you that…you're not bad at all.'' I whispered in his ear and pecked him on the lips once more. He stood there like he's in a transe. I turned around and smiled to myself so he couldn't see it. Without another look I entered the house. I closed the door and leaned against them with my eyes closed. I sighed thinking about everything that happened and what it meant to me.

''It's happening, you know.''I heard a voice saying. I opened my eyes and found Andre standing next to me.

''What?'' I asked confused.

''You're falling for him and I'm afraid that in the end you'll get hurt.''

''I'm not falling for anyone, this is just some stupid bet and I won't get hurt.'' I said anoyed.

He came to me and hugged me for a moment. He had a sad smile on his face. ''I hope you won't. I'm just worried about you.''

I smiled. ''I know you are. Thank you for that.''

''No problem, Rose. You know I'm always here for you.'' With that he went to his room.

_Could he be right?, _I thought while listening to cars passing down the road.

_In the end you'll get hurt. _

I just hope I won't. I'll make sure of that. But I must admit that Dimitri is the only thing these days that's averting my thoughts from my problems and bad things.

Maybe there's more truth in Andre's words than I would want.

**Please review.**

**xXtheseventhcharmXx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. ****It's really short and I'm **_**really **_**sorry about that, I've been busy lately. I won't be updating till September because I won't be at home, I'll be at the seaside. Please enjoy this chapter and try to forget about it's shortness. And I would also like to say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, thank you you're awesome. ;)**

**I'm sorry if you find any grammar mistakes.**

**I don't own anything Richelle Mead does. **

When I walked in to the school buiding I was still confused from everything that happened yesterday but I was also determined to win the bet. I don't know why but from some reason I didn't tell Lissa anything about what's happening between Dimitri and me. I knew I can trust her but this was just something I need to keep for myself. When she came home she was all excited because she and Christian were finally together. The whole school was surprised that someone popular like her is dating someone like him. He was never in the center of attention and Lissa was always the great princess but I think that's why they fell in love. We were all actually really happy for them.

Only Tasha wasn't. I just recently found out that she is his sister. I actually feel sorry for the poor guy. No matter how much he irritated me sometimes I considered him as my friend and he didn't deserve to have such a bitch for his sister. I don't understand what happened when Tasha was born. Christian had a lot of flaws as we all have but besides that he was a good friend. Tasha, on the other hand was…well horrible.

She doesn't have a good opinion about Lissa. She thinks Lissa is not worthy of her brother. Lissa is really sad because of that and Christian is mad at Tasha. Tasha insults Lissa with her words and she even made her cry yesterday. I was furious when I found Lissa crying in the girls bathroom. That made me even more determined to provide my plan of destroying Tasha.

I told Lissa that Tasha is a bitch and that she needs to ignore her but Lissa is that kind of person that cares for other's opinions. I assured her that I will take care of Tasha and that she has nothing to worry about.

''Rose, what do you mean you'll take care of her?'' she asked me carefully.

I laughed. She's looking at me like I'm a serial killer. ''Don't worry, Liss. I'm not going to do anything to her phisically. I'm just going to steal something from her. The only thing she cares about in her life.''

''You really hate her, don't you Rose?''

''I hate her because she wants to embitter our lives and I'm not gonna let that happen. There's only one place for the top bitch here in town. And I'm not gonna let her take that place from me.'' I said.

Lissa laughed through tears and hugged me. ''I'm so glad that the bitch supreme is back, Rose. I'm glad the real you is back.''

''Hey should I be offended? I can be nice sometimes, you know.''

''Yeah, sure you can.'' she rolled her eyes and dragged me to the next class we had together.

Dimitri acted normal all the time. He said hello to me when he saw me and I returned it. It seemed like he is going to pretend nothing happened. Well that obviously means that I'm slowly wining the bet.

I never forgot Andre's words but I tried no to worry about them. I was doing this only because of the bet and in the end I won't have anything with Dimitri. _In the end you'll get hurt._ What did those words meant? It sounded like Andre knows something I don't. I tried to push that thought away and relax. Wasn't easy though.

…

''Missed me?'' I heard a voice saying from behind me. I was just putting some books in my locker when I smelled cigarattes and alcohol.

''What do you want now, Adrian?'' I asked anoyed. All the time he would bore me to death. He was just a player and an addict.

''Don't need to be mad at me, right away.''he smirked. I then notice Dimitri standing down the hallway looking at us with a strange expression on his face. It looked like sadness and…maybe anger? I didn't know. Suddenly an idea rushed through my mind.

I smiled at Adrian and pulled him closer. ''I'm not mad. I'm just upset with some things. I didn't mean to wreak my anger on you.'' I smiled.

He returned the smile and stepped closer. ''Don't worry. I could never be mad at you.'' _I could never be mad at you. _Something similar Dimitri said to me. ''So, my little beauty, can you please tell me…why is a certain Russian standing there and looking at us like he could kill me?''

''He's just jelous of you. Ignore it.''

''Yeah, like it's easy. I feel like he's gonna burn a hole in my head just with his staring.I don't want to have problems later.'' he said a little bit worried.

''Don't worry, you won't.'' I assured him. ''I'm just putting on a little show.''I said.

He smirked. ''Glad I could help.'' Our conversation from a distance probably looked like flirting.

I actually understood Dimitri when he started walking toward us still looking angry but what I didn't understood was why was he angry. Why would he even care? I looked at Adrian. ''You should go before the Russian god beats the shit out of you.'' I chuckled at the expression on Adrian's face. He surely was scared of Dimitri.

''Don't make jokes like that, little beauty. You never know, you never know.'' he said and walked away as fast as he could without running.

I turned around only to see Dimitri standing in front of me. ''What the hell was that?''

Okay, I most ceirtanly didn't expect him to be so direct.

And what the hell is with all those questions, first Andre, now him.

I'm totaly sick of it.

**Please review.**

**xXtheseventhcharmXx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

**Hey guys! I'm back!I was gone for sixteen days and I have to say that I missed you all a lot. :) I said I will update sometime in September and here it is-chapter twelve. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**My school and my trainings started at Monday and I will be very busy but I'll try to find every free moment and use it for writing. This chapter still isn't that long but future chapters I won't post as often as before maybe every week or two-one chapter. But I promise that my future chapters will be longer, at least three thousand words. **

**The wether was great and the Adriatic coast is beautiful as always. ****If you ever have the chance I would recommend to you to visit some of the islands. When I came home my mail box was a mess and I'd like to thank you for all your reviews-they made me really happy. **

**As always, I'm sorry if you find any grammar mistakes.**

**I don't own anything Richelle Mead does. **

Usually I hate when people try to control my life but now it actually fits me.

I was starring at the big, angry Russian standing on the mats opposite of me. We were at the jym maybe ten minutes after my conversation with Adrian.

…_''What the hell was that?''_

_He surely was mad. I, on the contrary stayed calm. Actually, I was laughing inside me. Ha,ha I suceed, he's jelous. One point for Rose. ''Nothing, just a conversation between two friends, why?''_

_His eyes narrowed. ''I didn't know you're a friend with Ivashkov.''It was more of a question than a statement. _

_''He's an okay person, an addict, but an okay person.'' _

_He smirked. ''Yeah, I'm sure he is. But now the bet obviously doesn't exist. I think I won.'' he said. _

_That startled me. ''What? What do you mean?''_

_''You obviously aren't interested in the bet anymore, if you're hanging out with Ivashkov.''_

_This confused me even more. ''What's that have to do with everything?''_

_''Well, in the meantime, you can't just flirt with other guys like that.''he waved his hand to the hallway, refering to my conversation with Adrian._

_''It wasn't like that and you have no right to tell me what I can and what I can't do. Okay?'' I was the angry one now. _

_He shruged with his shoulders. ''No problem. I suppose that means I'll see you on Friday. For our date.'' he added when he saw my confusion. _

_''There will be no date 'cause you still didn't won the bet.''_

_''Okay, then break everything you have with Ivashkov.''_

_I put my hands onmy hips and smirked. ''You know what? I think I know what your real problem is. You're jelous.''_

_He laughed. ''Trust me, I'm not.'' he retorted. ''I just don't like this.''_

_''Oh, yeah? And what's with you and Tasha? Shouldn't I be mad at you because you're still with her?''_

_He didn't say a thing. Finally he spoke. ''You're right, it's not fair from me. Let's make another bet to solve this.''_

_''What kind of a bet?'' I asked surprised._

_''Let's say we fight again. If I win you have to stop hanging with guys like Ivashkov.''_

_''And if I win?''_

_''Then I'll…try to avoid Tasha. But I can't promise you anything, she can really…''he stopped there looking for the right word._

_''Anoying? Stupid?Retard__ed?'' I tried to help him._

_He smiled. ''Yeah, something like that. So what do you say?''_

_''I don't know, I don't like this.'' I turned around and wanted to walk away._

_''I can't believe this. Famous Rose Hathaway is scared.'' he laughed. _

_I looked back at him. ''I'm not scared.''I said angrily. _

_''Proove it. I want to see that you aren't scared little girl and that you can be strong. Come on. I'm challenging you. You have nothing to lose.''_

_I thought about it for a second. ''You know what? I will be honored to kick your ass Dimitri.''_

_He smiled and noded. We went to the gym. I don't care for school, it wouldn't befirst time I'm ditching classes. I kicked of my heels. Thank God I decided to wear jeans and a simple T-shirt today. It will be easier to fight…_

For the second time in life we started circling around each other. I knew his moves better this time and that will probably help me a little.

This time I didn't wait for him to do the first move, I lunged at him fastly. He stumbled back a little, obviously not prepared for this move. I maybe caught him by surprise but he recovered almost immediatelly. As expected.

We were fighting for about five minutes and all the time I couldn't help but notice some little things about him. How his eyes held some strength in them. He moved so confident and simply…gorgeous. And just like last time, thinking about his smile distracted me.

I wasn't careful enough and in a second he found an opening and suceed to knock me down on the floor. Shit.

He straddled me and pinned my hands above my head. ''I won.'' he whispered with a smile.

''You sure did, Comrade.''

He rose an eyebrow in that cool way. Damn, I always wanted to do that. ''Comrade?'' he asked still smiling.

''Yeah, I actually like it. It's my new nickname for you.''

He laughed and it was a _real _smile. It showed all off his beautiful white teeth. Only in rare moments I had the chance to see a smile like that. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to me. And I know I shouldn't be thinking like that but I just can't help myself because…

''I think I'm falling for you.'' I whispered looking in those deep, brown eyes.

He closed the proximity between us and our lips were now distanced by less than a centimeter. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

''Rose…'' he watched me with adoration in his eyes caressing my cheek gently with his hand. ''I think I already fell.'' and with that he pressed his warm lips to mine.

At that exact moment I forgot about the bet, about Andre's warnings that I'll get hurt, I forgot everything and only Dimitri and I existed, lying there on the floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I never wanted to let go. I just couldn't. Once we started kissing we just couldn't stop. What was an slow and gentle kiss turned into something passionate.

Eventually, I pulled back gasping for air. Dimitri smiled at me and kissed me once more. And again, and again, and again. I don't know how long have we been there, doing nothing just talking.

It felt great to be near him. Even when there was silence between us, it wasn't an uncomfortable one. We both felt complete and didn't feel the need to say something.

''Come with me tonight.'' he finally said.

''To where?'' I asked surprised by his sudden invitation.

He was sitting leaned against the wall and he was hugging me, sometimes bending down to kiss my hair. ''I don't know. Somewhere. I want to take you out somewhere. Just you and me. What do you say?''

I smiled to him. ''Well Comrade, it's an offer I can't refuse. But first I have to go home and take a shower. Tell me where to meet you.''

We fixed everything up and I texted Andre that I won't go home with them and that I'll come back home later.

Dimitri and I exited the jym. ''Do you want me to drive you back home?'' he asked.

''No, it's okay. I could use a walk.'' I smiled reassuringly. ''I'll see you later.'' I stood on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips once more. ''I'll see you later.''

He returned the smile. ''I know, I can't wait. Be careful.''

With a smile on my face I started walking home. And yes I called it home. Suddenly the day seemed prettier to me.

**Please review. **

**L ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all my biggest apologies.**

**You probably think I'm a total bitch by not updating so long. I am, I know. I hope you're all still following this story. **

**I want to thank you all for your wonderfoul reviews, they really made me happy. And soooooo here's the next chapter- chapter thirteen if I remember corectly it really was long since the last time I updated. I had something you all probably heard of-lack of time and also lack of inspiration but here I am again. **

**I will do my best to update every chapter as soon as possible. I have two other stories (Everything is possible, Silent Assassin) so I have a lot to write. That's all of me enjoy the chapter! ;)**

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by xXtheseventhcharmXx. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

''Hey.''

He turned around. ''Hey.'' A smile appeared on his beautiful face. ''I thought you won't show up.''

''Hey. Have a little faith in me.'' I teased.

His face suddenly held passion. ''I have a lot of faith in you.'' he stated firmly. I think there was even a bit of sadness in his look.

I didn't know what to say. ''Thank you.''

We agreed earlier to meet at the park at 5 pm. After we separated I went home and took a shower . I told Mrs. Dragomir that I'm going out and that I don't know when I'm coming back. She didn't ask anything she just said 'okay'. Probably because of a happy look in my eyes. I bet she didn't see one in a while.

I wore another pair of blue skinny jeans and a red sark with fitting high heels. I wanted to be pretty after a long time.

''Are you ready?'' Dimitri's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

''Yeah, sure.'' I said and then realized something. ''Hey, I don't even know where we are going.''

He smiled misteriously. ''And you don't need to know. It's a surprise.''

I giggled. ''Uuuh…I like those.'' He just chuckled and kept walking.

…

''An _amusement _park?'' I asked amazed. In front of me there was a crowd of excited people trying some things like a death ride or scary house and every other thing you can find in those kind of places.

''Yeah, don't worry I have a couple of surprises planned.'' Dimitri said. It felt great to be in the crowd again, I felt alive. I didn't realize how much I missed smiling till now.

Dimitri pulled my hand and guided me through the crowd. We were just walking around looking for something interesting. He bought us cotton candy and we shared it. He asked me everything about me, about my previous life, friends, family-everything. I even told him everything about my mother and for the first time after her death it felt a little easier to think about her. Every once in a while I would caught him starring at me watching me like he sees something more in me than other people do. When I would ask him what's wrong he would shake his head and kiss my hair, my cheeks, my nose…

After some time he said: ''Come here. I wanna try something.''

''What?'' I asked and then saw where we were heading to. Towards a booth. A tall men stood there attracting the customers. The task was to shoot the marks on the turning wheel. I smirked. ''What now? Are you going to win me a teddy bear or what?'' I said. I watched as some other guy tortured himself trying to win the game. His girlfriend stood aside and looked a little bored. ''Come on honey, you'll win me a teddy bear some other time, let's go somewhere else.'' I wondered what try was it to him.

Dimitri chuckled at the scene. ''Of course I am. Watch me.'' He payed the guy in front of him and took the 'weapon' in his hands like he does it every day. Just like every time when I was with him – I was amazed by his beauty and fierceness.

He aimed and shot. To my utter surprise he hit the target every time. He smiled at my surprised expression. ''Pick the bear, baby.''

I picked the big blue stuffed teddy bear. I was still surprised. ''Do they teach you how to shoot a moving target here in Russia or what?'' He just chuckled but I saw something in his eyes that I often saw this last couple of days but couldn't exactly place it. I forgot about it when Dimitri asked where I wanna go now.

We were just walking around when I heard familiar laughter. I turned around and found a man and a woman standing by the booth where they sold different jewellery. A man was buying something to her and probably said something funny because laughing out loud. The woman had curly reddish hair.

The same hair as the woman that died a couple of months ago in a car accident had.

The same hair as my mother had.

I froze. No it couldn't be. But her laughter, her hair and also from what I could see…her height.

I had to make sure it wasn't her.

I started walking towards the lady not wanting to take my eyes of off her in the case I lost her.

Some pulled my hand. ''Hey, hey…baby? What's wrong? Where are you going?'' Dimitri asked.

''I…She…She was there, Dimitri! I saw her!'' Now it sounded crazy even to me but I couldn't help myself.

''Who? Rose, please you're making me worried! Tell me who did you see!'' Dimitri's voice was full of worry and a little bit of fear.

''My mother'' I whispered.

He looked at me in all serious mode. Though, he didn't laugh at me or anything. I suppose her really was full of understanding. ''Rose, your mother is dead.''

''No, she isn't, look she's just over…'' I turned around but found no one. Where did she go? ''..there'' I finished. I couldn't believe this was happening. Was I becoming crazy or something?

Dimitri looked around suspiciously like he was searching someone in the crowd. His eyes were careful. ''It was probably someone else you saw. Don't worry, it was just a coincidence. It happens. You miss your mother and it's okay if you mixed her with someone else.'' He assured me.

I suddenly felt very stupid. ''I'm sorry.''

He looked at me confused. ''Why are you sorry?''

''Because I ruined the night. I'm such an idiot.''

He chuckled. ''You're not an idiot and don't worry, I have some more surprises tonight.''

''You do?''

''I do.'' He took my hand in his. ''Follow me.''

Dimitri led me first through the crowd and then towards a forest. I didn't know where we were going but I wasn't scared of the dark just because Dimitri was there with me. After we walked for some time, the voices of other people dissappeared.

After a couple of minutes I recognized a light somewhere ahead. ''Is there a fire?'' I asked and Dimitri just chuckled once more. I loved his laugh. He should laugh more often.

''You'll see.''

We found ourselves in a meadow. A little brook flowed next to us and it was a beautiful scene. But it wasn't what preoccupied me.

There was a blanket spread on the grass and now I knew what the light was.

Dozens of candles were lit all around the blanket. They shone beautifully in the dark. A big basket was on the blanket, filled with I assumed. The scene was just…

''Incredible.'' I whispered.

Dimitri came from behind me and put his hands on my waist. ''Do you like it?''

I turned around and hugged him. ''Of course I like it. I love it.''

He smiled down at me. The light of the candles illuminated his face. He really was gorgeous. I don't know what did I do to deserve him.

He cupped my cheek with his hand and I could feel myself blush. ''You're so beautiful.'' he said and leaned in for a passionate kiss that I hoped would last forever.

…

I shut the front door as quiet as possible. It was sometime around midnight and I asumed that all the Dragomirs were fast asleep.

''We need to talk.''

Or maybe not all of them.

Andre was sitting on the couch in the living room obviously waiting for me. He looked calm but something in his eyes told me it wouldn't last for long.

I sighed. ''Andre, if you are going to lecture me about something again, trust me, I'm not interested.''

''You don't know what you are doing.'' he said.

''What the hell are you talking about?''

''You were with Dimitri tonight.'' he stated.

I faked an expression of disbelief. ''Oh my God! How did you know? You're really brilliant, Andre!''

He didn't change his posture. ''I told you to stay away from him.''

I just spent the most amazing night in my life and Andre was about to ruin it. ''Great! What do you want? A cookie? Stop messing with my life, Andre. I'm really sick of it.''

He stood up. ''Okay. Fine with me. But don't come running to me when he breaks your heart.''

''If you're so sure that he'll break my heart why don't you tell me your reasons? What do you know about him that's so bad? Come on, tell me!''I yelled. I just hoped his parents won't hear us.

He sighed. ''I can't tell you. It's private.''

I laughed darkly. ''You know what? I'll stay away from him. I'll break all we built by now and tell him that I can't be with him 'cause he'll eventually break my heart. That's really simple, isn't it?'' I was beyond pissed.

Andre just looked at me sadly. ''I wish it was simple, Rosie. I wish it was.'' And with that he went upstairs leaving me alone in the room, standing there confused and angry.

_I don't know what I'm gonna do, _I thought.

…

The next day I didn't want to go to school with Andre. I left earlier and said to Mrs. Dragomir that I feel like taking a walk today. She didn't ask any questions and I was thankful for that.

I cried a lot last night. I cried until I fell asleep and even then I didn't have any peace. I dreamed about my mother again and they weren't some happy dreams.

I debated on myself what I am going to do today. After talking with Andre I realized that I was back to point zero. I've had to many problems in my life and I probably shouldn't pull Dimitri in them too. Andre's words ecoed in my head all the time.

_He will break you heart._

Was that truth? And what was I going to do about it?

As I entered the school ground I passed next to someone and didn't realize who it was until the person spoke.

''What's wrong, Hathaway? Love life isn't as it should be, ha?''

I ignored the bitch Tasha but her next words stung me.

''You'll never be good enough for him, you know. Your life is a piece of shit, full of problems. Do him a favor and leave him alone.'' Tasha's voice was full of hatred.

''And you should leave me alone. S fuck off.'' I walked away knowing that what she told was actually the truth.

Now I knew what I had to do. Thank you Tasha, I thought unhappily.

…

''Hey there, beauty.'' The sound of his voice made my heart tighten. I avoided him all day but he found me as I was trying to go home unnoticed.

I turned around and looked at him. ''Hey.'' I said quietly, looking at the ground.

I saw that his smile vanished. ''What's wrong?'' he asked approaching me quickly.

I stopped him with my hands raised. ''Nothing, Dimitri, I just can't.''

''You can't what?'' he asked confused.

''I can't do this. I…I can't be with you.'' here I said it. Everyone happy?

A look of pain flashed across his eyes. ''Why not? Everything was fine yesterday, what happened?''

''Nothing happened. It's just…'' I didn't know what to say.

''Is that why you have been avoiding me all day?''he asked.

''You noticed?''

He sighed angrily. ''Of course I did! Everything I thought about was you, you and you! I couldn't stop thinking about you and you just come here and say things like this to me?''

I realized my cheeks were wet. ''I won the bet. You have to break with Tasha. That's all.

We are notcompatible, Dimitri. We are not good for each other. You have to understand this. I'm not going to change my mind.''

He nodded furiously. ''Okay. So this is it? Do you usually end your relationships before they even started or should I be honored 'cause this is your first time doing something lie this?''

I was starting to get angry myself. ''Go away. Please just go away.'' I whispered.

He didn't say anything just watched me. After some time he cursed something in Russian. ''Fine.'' He left me standing there alone.

I couldn't hold anymore. I broke into sobs and fell to my knees. I didn't care if someone saw me. I just didn't care about anything anymore.

_What have I done?_

I gathered enough strength to pull out my phone and dial a number of the person I thought was the only one that could understand right now.

She answered after the third ring. ''Hello?''

''It's Rose. Please, I need to talk to you immediately.''


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**First of all I want to say two things.**

**1) No, your eyes aren't cheating on you.**

**2) Yes, and I repeat YES, this is an update.**

**If I may say a really late update but you know how they say – better late than never!**

**I am truly sorry for letting you wait sor so long. I know you all probably hate me because I promised that I will update more often. I can't offer you anything else but an excuse I often use-real life. I know you all probably heard this stuff a dozen times but real life got in the way and I was extremly busy, I barely had enough time to eat. Literally.**

**I wouldn't be surprised if some of you have already given up on my story, I am really sorry if it's like that. The school's over and the summer is here so I will hopefully update my chapters on a regular base. **

**By the way, I've been having some problems with logging to fanfiction lately. I don't know if it's due to my lack of visiting the site but I hope I will manage to update my chapters. Has anyone had a problem like that before?**

**This chapter may not be something great but I promise the future ones will be better and more interesting. Now on with the reading!**

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

**The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by xXtheseventhcharmXx. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

Chapter 14

An hour later I was sitting on a bench in the park, waiting. At least it wasn't raining so I could sit outside without worrying about the weather. However, a lot of people were passing by and looking at me strangely. I stopped sobbing and now my tears were silently pouring from my eyes.

I must have looked like hell because an older man was passing by and when he saw my face he stopped.

''Are you okay, Miss?'' he asked worriedly. He had the looks of a man in his sixties who held up well. He had grey hair and matching moustaches. He looked to me like he was very handsome when he was young. I could see a lot of energy glowing in his eyes.

I looked at his face and was surprised at how kind he looked. I was just a girl – the one that was crying her eyes out, yes – but he could have passed by like any other human being I saw here today.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. ''Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Love problems. You know how that goes.'' I tried to form a smile but probably failed.

His attempt to form a smile was much more better than mine. ''Yes, indeed I do know. Can I help you somehow?''

''Thank you, but I don't think you can.''

''Can I?'' A female voice said.

I looked to my right. ''Olena!'' I said and ran to hug her. When I ended in her firm grip I felt more secure and it was easier to breathe knowing that I was not alone.

Soon I remembered that we are not alone. I turned around to look at the smiling man who is so kind to help an unknown girl. ''Thank you.''

''For what? I didn't do anything.''

''You were very kind to me. I'm thankful for that.''

He smiled. ''It's nothing, honey. I just hope you'll solve your troubles. After all, we all had those kind of problems when we were in your age.'' He nodded and smiled to Olena and went off.

The two of us sat on a bench. I was thinking about how to start a conversation with her. But I came up with nothing.

She did all the work instead of me. ''So tell me…who messed up this time?'' she asked knowingly.

''What do you mean 'this time'? I don't remember us being messed up before.'' I said confused.

She let out a laugh but not really a happy one.

''Rose, you two were messed up from the beginning. And you will be for some time more. But it's how's supposed to be between the two of you. Even when you get together again you have a lot of things going on between the two of you.''

''Do you think we'll get together again?'' I asked hopefully.

''Well that's where we come to you. From your words I can assume you are the one that messed up this time. Tell me what happened and we'll se what we can do.''

I fidgeted with my hands in my lap. I didn't want to look up at her. After all, it's her son I hurt. I was afraid of her reaction when she heard my story. ''I guess it's my time to talk now, huh? Yes, it's me who should take all the blame. I messed up. Heavily. And I need your help to fix it.'' I looked at her face searching for some kind of support and I could feel her firm grip on my hand telling me to start my story. And I did. I started telling her everything that happened.

She listened carefully through the whole story, not that there was a lot of it. She has never spoken or anything but let me to throw it all out of me.

When I came to the end of my telling and the part when I called her I said: ''I didn't know who else to call. I just hoped you will know how to fix all the mess I made. God, I'm so stupid sometimes.'' Now I was mad at myself.

''You're not stupid. You're just young.'' I rolled my eyes at that. ''And I know you hate hearing that but it's the truth. Just like that man said earlier: we were all like that when we were in your age. At least I can say that for myself.''

''Really? I can't imagine you doing immature things like me. You're just too…I don't know, I just can't imagine you being taken over by the hormones.'' I explained.

She smiled. ''Hey, I weren't always this smart and wise. But I _was _always this good-looking. Age just can't change that.'' She smirked.

''You also know how to make a person feel happier, don't you?''

''Honey, it comes with the package.'' We both laughed and I couldn't stop smiling for a couple of minutes. But then I remembered what waits for me in the future and it all drowned on me. ''Olena, what are we going to do?'' I asked worriedly but she never stopped smiling.

''I think I know just what to do. After all, it's Dimitri's birthday in two days and I still haven't decided what to give him as a present. But I think I know a perfect thing now. You called in just the right time, Rose.'' She winked at me.

''What do you mean? Will I have to jump out of a giant cake or something?'' I asked confused.

''Oh, don't worry about that. You'll see. But we will have to find you a dress appropriate for this kind of event.'' She explained.

I haven't got a clue what she was talking about but I smiled at her and asked: ''What kind of a dress are we talking about here? Something, short, sexy and…black?''

The corners of her mouth lifted upward slightly. Yes, something like that, why?''

''I think I know just the one.''


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! It's me again! Wow it's really weird to be writing again after all this time but I'm glad I'm able to. Just as I promised here's the next chapter! I believe it's the fifteenth. I will try to write longer chapters and you can expect AT LEAST one chapter per week. Enjoy reading! **

**Oh, and T-awsomexoxo, this chapter is for you. Thank you for all the support! **

**P.S. 'Everything Is Possible' will be updated soon. :)**

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**I don't feel like writing a long disclaimer so I'll just say: I don't own anything, Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter 15**

''So…'' Lissa found her freshly painted finger nails very interesting all of a sudden. ''What happened between you and Dimitri?''

I was startled. ''Nothing happened, Liss. Who said anything happened?''

We were in a beauty salon after deciding that we need to do something relaxing before the big party for Dimitri's eighteenth birthday. And what's better than having someone else paint our finger nails?

She (of course) choose a gentle pink color and I choose a shiny gold one.

Just as we were waiting for our nails to dry she decided to pull this touchy subject.

''No, no, no! No one said anything to me.'' Her expression looked a little bit too innocent to be true. ''I just thought, I mean you looked like something was going on between the two of you and you were all smiles what isn't actually normal for you, Rose.'' By here she ws already moving her hands through air like she was upset while talking. ''Not that I mind. And then…you were sad yesterday. Like something bad happened.''

''Yeah, but who told you that something is going on between me and Dimitri? You couldn't have figured that out on your own. No offense.''

Lissa held her lips closed tightly and she wouldn't look me in the eye.

''Liss!''

''Okay, okay! Andre told me everything! How he found the two of you together in the library when you were supposed to ''learn Russian'', and how he warned you several times about staying away from Dimitri. Oh, he also said something about some kind of deal you have with someone.''

Wait, what?

''He told you _everything_?'' I was really pissed off now. How could he? I trusted him not to tell. But obviously I was making a mistake the whole time! ''Oh, he's so gonna get it. And I don't mean in a good way. It's none of his bussiness what I do with Dimitri!''

''And you obviously didn't feel the need to tell your best friend about it.''

She sounded so sad that all my anger towards Andre disappeared. Yes, I didn't tell her some stuff going on in my life but not because I wanted to hurt her. The thing was that my life is such a mess lately and I didn't even think about telling her or anyone else about the bet.

''Liss…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to….I didn't want to make you sad.'' I didn't have anything smarter to say.

''Don't you trust me? Are you afraid that I will tell someone? Is that the problem?'' She said in a rush.

I was completely stunned. She thinks I don't trust her?

''No! Of course it's not that! I just wasn't thinking. I didn't feel like telling anyone about this. It all felt crazy to me. I trust you Liss. You are my best friend. Do you trust me.''

She thought for a bit. ''Yeaaah, I trust you. But don't do that anymore!''

I was relieved. ''I won't, I promise. Wow. You forgave me real fast.''

''I didn't say I forgive you. I just said I trust you.'' she stated.

I thought about it. ''Oh. Well, will you forgive me?'' I pleaded her with my eyes.

She looked at my expression. ''Oh, don't you look at me like that! I will forgive you but only under one condition.''

''Shoot.''

You have to tell me everything you held back to yourself these days. And I want to hear _every single thing_. And don't try to put anything out 'cause I will find out if you were lying to me.'' she threatened me with her freshly manicured finger.

''How would you find out?'' I asked confused.

''Just like the first time. I'll just ask Andre.'' She said simply.

''So, you _asked_ him the first time?''

''No, he actually came to me and he told me everything.''

''Why would he do that?'' I was really confused now.

''Because he wanted me to talk you into breaking everything you have going on between you and your Russian lover boy.''

''I meant what I said earlier. Andre is a dead man for me.''

''But don't tell him I said this to you. Or else I will be a dead man before you say 'Let's party'.''

''Hmm, okay I'll say I forced you to tell me everything. He will believe it, he knows you can't hold your lips closed.''

''Hey!'' She smacked my arm playfully.

''What? Better your lips than your legs.''

''Rose! You can't say things like that here. Someone is going to start thinking something wrong about me.''

Of course she would worry about what someone else is thinking about her. I looked around us. We were alone except for a worker standing about ten meters away from us doing some cleaning.

''Okay, okay. I was just trying to bring some humor in our talk. That's all.''

She smiled misteriously. ''Well, when we're already talking about talking you better start…talking.''

I chuckled. ''Nice one, Liss.''

''Talk!'' She commanded.

''Okay, okay! Wow. You're so demanding sometimes.'' But when I started telling her everything I had to tell, I did it with a smile on my face 'cause I realized I really missed her company lately. I obviously needed some girl time with her.

Let's party!


End file.
